BEST FRIEND
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: LukeLorelai meet when Lorelai is 18 and just moving to Stars Hallow. They become Best Friends...and maybe more
1. THE MEETING

**BEST FRIEND**

**THE MEETING**

_I DON'T OWN ANYHTING_

A 17 year old Lorelai was sitting in the bus station with her 1 year old daughter, Rory. Lorelai was reading the latest from Cosmo and Rory was sleeping next to her. She had about a half hour before her bus got there. A young man a couple of years older then herself came over to the table she was sitting at…

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No go ahead" said Lorelai

"Your sister is cute"

"O she isn't my sister, she is my daughter"

"O sorry…I just…"

"Its ok it happens all the time, my name is Lorelai and this lil Sleeping Beauty is Rory" said Lorelai

"I am Luke…Luke Danes. So where are you headed??"

"Well I wasn't sure when I got here but I thought Stars Hallow, it's a beautiful name so why not" said Lorelai

"That's where I live."

They talk until the bus arrives, Luke helps her with all her things and they sit together, Rory in between them…still sleeping. During the 25 min bus ride they talk about everything, Lorelai tells him all about her parents and Chris. Finally they arrive in Stars Hallow.

"So where are you staying? I can go get my dads truck and drive you where ever you need to go" said Luke

"O well I am not really sure, I guess you can just take u to a hotel" said Lorelai

"Well there is only an inn in town and it is really expensive, why don't you come home with me and we can figure it out in the morning."

Lorelai wouldn't usually go off with someone she met a lil over an hour ago but she knew she could trust him.

"Wow are you sure? I mean I don't want me and Rory to be a bother."

"Lorelai it is after midnight …you are coming with me and that finale."

They walk to Luke's house wich was about 5 mins from the bus stop.

"Your parents won't mind?" asked Lorelai

"It's only my dad, and no he won't mind. My room is the first door on the right go ahead in and get Rory ready for bed, I am going to go and get the playpen in my sisters old room for her to sleep in" said Luke

Lorelai smiles at Luke and says "Ok"

Lorelai gose into Luke's room and takes out Rory's PJ's and puts them on her. Luke walks in and sets the play pen up. Lorelai gives Rory a kiss and puts her in the play pen "Sweet dreams sweetheart" says Lorelai.

"Ok well I will sleep on the floor…you can take the bed" says Luke

"No its fine I will take the floor." Says Lorelai

"No, no I insist, the bathroom is right across from here so you can go in and change for bed" says Luke

Lorelai gives Luke a hug

"What was that for" asks Luke

"For being so great to me and Rory even when you have only known us for a little over an hour" says Lorelai as she leaves to go into the bathroom.

_****__**Tell me what you think…could this be a good story???**_


	2. QUEEN BED

**Queen Bed**

Luke set up the floor so he could be somewhat comfortable while he slept. Lorelai came out of the bathroom about 10 mins later wearing a tank top and a pair of short shorts. Luke tried very hard not to stare.

"So you are sure you want to sleep on the floor? I mean you have a queen bed there is plenty of room for us to share…I mean we are two mature people…I think we can share a bed."

"Um…well I don't want you to be uncomfortable…"

"Come on Luke, please…I promise I won't try anything with you." She gives him a small smile.

"Ok, ok fine." He said

Luke takes his pants off so he is just in his boxers and t-shirt; they both get into bed and turn so they are facing each other.

"Luke, thank you so much for letting us stays here tonight. I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, let me ask my dad if you can stay here for a while…just until you find a job and somewhere to live. You could stay in my sisters old room so that way you won't have to put up with me all the time." Says Luke

"Luke don't say that you are probably the best friend I have ever had. And yea that would be great if I could stay here…as long as you and your dad won't mind having a 1 year old around" Says Lorelai

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"So I told you all about me on the bus tell me some things about you." Says Lorelai

"Like what??" asks Luke

"Well how old are you, do you go to school…do you have a…girlfriend??" asks Lorelai

"I will be 20 in about 3 weeks, I am not in school and no I don't have a girlfriend." Says Luke

Extremely happy by the last answer Lorelai says "Wow, how can you not have a girlfriend?? You are like the sweetest guy I have ever met!"

Luke just smiles and says "thanks".

Lorelai smiles and yawns

"We should probably get to sleep" says Luke

"Goodnight Luke"

"Goodnight Lorelai"

The next morning Rory wakes them both up by crying at 9am.

"O god I'm sorry Luke she is going to wake your dad" says Lorelai

"Nah he went to work at 7am, don't worry about it. Why don't you go take a shower and I will make some breakfast" says Luke as he takes Rory from her

"Ok, thanks I will be down in about 20 mins." Says Lorelai

"Ok" says Luke trying really hard not to picture her in the shower.

They all sit down to eat the breakfast that Luke Cooked

"Ok so I was thinking after breakfast we can go to the hardware store and talk to my dad about you two staying here for a while." Says Luke

"Sounds good, I am going to get Rory all ready so give me 15 mins and we will be ready" says Lorelai

"Ok" says Luke.


	3. WILLIAM

**WILLIAM**

Luke, Lorelai and Rory all arrive at Williams Hardware.

"Hi dad." Says Luke

"Hi son, how are you today?" asks Will

"I'm good. Dad I want you to meet Lorelai and her daughter Rory." Says Luke

Will goes over and shakes Lorelai's hand. "Nice to meet the two of you"

"Nice to meet you sir." Says Lorelai

"O call me Will, sir makes me feel old." Will says laughing.

"Hey dad can I talk to you upstairs in the office for a minute?" asks Luke

"Yea sure." Says Will.

"Lorelai I will be right back." Says Luke

Will and Luke head upstairs. Lorelai just thought to herself…these two men were extremely special.

_UPSTAIRS_

"So what's up son? Is everything ok?" Asks Will.

"Well, you see dad, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if Lorelai and Rory stayed with us until she finds a job and a place to live. I understand that I just met her but dad I care about her and Rory so much, I can't explain why or how after just meeting her last night but I really need to help her."

Will just looks at his son and can tell he cares a great deal for this girl and her daughter.

"Ok, sure I mean I can tell you really care about her and I don't want her wandering the streets with that baby."

"O dad thank you so much!" Luke says while hugging his dad.

They both head downstairs.

"Good news, you guys can stay!" Luke says

Lorelai runs over and hugs Luke and tells Rory to give him a kiss on the cheek. Will starts to laugh.

"Thank you both so much, this mean the world to me…and to Rory." Says Lorelai

"Ok dad we are going to run to some stores to get some things for Lorelai and Rory." Says Luke

"Sounds good, here take some money." Says Will

"Thanks dad" Says Luke

Luke, Lorelai and Rory leave the hardware store.

Luke turns to Lorelai and says "Ok so what do you need to get…I know you only had one suitcase and a dipper bag so you must need things"

"Well yea I could use some dippers for Rory and maybe another pair of pajamas for each of us." Says Lorelai.

"Ok well we can go to Doses Market to get dippers, and maybe tomorrow we can go to the mall and get whatever clothes you need." He says.

"Um don't you have to go to work or something…" Lorelai asks.

"Well I work with my dad I have to go in in about an hour then I have the rest of the week off to help you get settled." He says

"Wow that is great." She said as they enter the market.

"I was thinking that you could clear out my sister's room while I was at work. I will give you some boxes and you can empty her closets and dressers out so you can put your stuff in. I only have to cover for my dad so he can go to a meeting at the bank so I should only be there for 3 hours at the most. So clearing out my sister's room should occupy you until I get out" He says laughing.

"Yea that sounds good. Ok I got the dippers. O I should probably get some baby shampoo for Rory so I can give her a bath tonight. Um ok I think I am all set." She says

Luke pays for the things Lorelai picked out and walks her home. Luke gets all the boxes ready for her to clean out the closet and dresser.

"Hey Luke I didn't know there was a door joining your room with your sister's!"

"Yea I kept it locked all the time though cuz she would always walk in!"

"Can you do me a favor? She asked.

"Sure."

"Can you keep it unlocked tonight? Sometimes I get scared sleeping in new places alone."

"How about we keep the door open?" he asked

"Sounds good, thanks"

"I will be back in a little while, the number for the hardware store is on the table so call if you need anything."

"bye Luke"


	4. A PHONE CALL, THE PARK & DINNER

Thanks for the reviews!!!!

i own nothing...if i did Gilmore Girls would have a season 8!!!

**A PHONE CALL, THE PARK & DINNER**

Lorelai finished packing up Luke's sisters things in about 2 hours. She decided to call Luke to see if he would be home soon.

"Williams hardware" Luke answered

"Hey Luke its Lorelai"

"Is everything ok" Luke said sounding concerned

"O everything is great, I just finished packing up all the stuff and putting Rory and my few things away"

"Thant's good. My dad called 10 minutes ago and said he was on his way, so I will be home in about 10 minutes."

"Good cuz i am bored" said Lorelai

"Ok well just watch T.V. until I get there."Said Luke.

"Ok Luke see you in a little while...bye"

"Bye Lorelai."

15 MINUTES LATER

"Hey I am home." Luke called out.

"Hey you" said Lorelai meeting him at the door with Rory in her arms.

"I was thinking...we have a while before dinner, do you want to take Rory to the park?" Asked Luke.

"Sounds Perfect. Let me get her shoes on." Lorelai said

The 3 of them arrive at the park. Luke is carrying Rory and brings her over to the swings. He puts her in one of the baby ones and starts pushing her.

"Aww Luke, you don't have to push her if you don't want" said Lorelai

"How could I not wanna push this little girl?" asked Luke

Lorelai just smiled, she was so glad to have found such a good friend here. "_Luke was just a friend right?" She thought to herself._

They left the park and got back home around 5:30pm. Luke went ahead and started dinner and Lorelai decided to give Rory a bath before dinner since she was dirty from being at the park all afternoon.

"Ok, hun no need to cry its just water" Lorelai said to Rory "Ok, ok come on lets get you all dried off and see if Luke has dinner finished.

The 3 sat down at 6:15pm to have dinner, pasta.

"So Luke when will your dad be home?"

"He should be home around 7pm, he is closing early thins week since I am not working."

"O Luke I hope Rory and I are not being to much of a burden, I really don't want to be any trouble" says Lorelai

"Don't worry about a thing, you and Rory are in no way a bother...especially to me, I like having the 2 of you here." says Luke.

They finish dinner. After Luke and Lorelai clean up, the three of them go into the living room and watch Rory crawl around and try and stand up.

"I swear she is gonna be walking really soon, she can walk a little if she really concentrates." Lorelai says.

William walks in.

"Hey guys how was your day?"

"It was great dad, there is some dinner for you on the stove." says Luke

"Hi Will" Says Lorelai.

"Hi Lorelai, Hi Rory"

"Well I am going to put Rory to bed, I will be back." says Lorelai

After William eats, Luke, Lorelai and Will sit in the living room to watch a movie. The movie ends at 11pm. William says goodnight to Luke and Lorelai who are sitting on the coutch.


	5. GOING TO BED

**GOING TO BED**

"Do you want to take a walk before we go to bed?" Asks Luke

"Yea sure, sounds good." Says Lorelai

They leave and start walking around town.

"O hey I forgot to tell you, I talked to Mia today, she owns the inn and she said she could use a part time maid like 3 days a week. I know it's not much but I thought for now it would be ok. She said to stop in next week so you could talk to her." Said Luke.

"That is great! Thank you so much!" Says Lorelai

They walk around town for about half an hour. Luke pointed out the few stores they have in town and showed her his old high school. Lorelai just couldn't get over how comfortable she feels with Luke after only knowing him 24 hours. They get back home around 11:40PM.

"So I guess we should get ready for bed, you can use the bathroom first." Says Luke

"Ok, well I just have to change, since I took a shower this morning." Says Lorelai

Lorelai gets her things and heads to the bathroom. She comes out in her Pajamas, a pink tank and a pair of black short shorts with the word "Juicy" on them. She lets Luke know she is out and goes into her room. Luke takes a shower and comes out in grey sweatpants and no shirt. He goes into his room and heads to the door joining his and Lorelai's rooms.

"Hey can I come in." Luke says as he knocks.

"Sure come on in." Says Lorelai.

Luke walks in and Lorelai is sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

"I just came in to say goodnight"

Lorelai gets up and gives Luke a hug.

"Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

Luke goes back to his room leaving the door open and gets into bed. Lorelai also gets into bed but doesn't go to sleep. She lays there with her eyes closed thinking about Luke. Luke was also thinking about her. Both were also thinking that they had such a great friendship that they could ruin it if they tried to be more. It was 2AM and Lorelai couldn't fall asleep. She got out of bed and very quietly walked into Luke's room. She kneels down next to his bed and starts to whisper his name. This doesn't work so she starts to shake him a little

"What…Lorelai are you ok…is Rory ok??" Luke jumps up and asks nervously.

"I'm fine, Rory is fine…I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep…I didn't mean to scare you, I will go back to bed." She said getting up and heading towards the door.

"No, wait Lorelai come here. Sit." Luke said getting up and sitting on the bed."

Lorelai goes over and sits next to Luke.

"So why can't you sleep, what's the matter?" Asks Luke.

"Nothings wrong, just can't sleep." Lorelai said

Luke could tell something was wrong, but he figured it was late and didn't want to get her even more upset. _"She needed to get some sleep." He thought._

"Do you want to sleep with me…I mean in here?" Luke said nervously.

"You won't mind?" Asks Lorelai.

"Not at all. Come on, get in." He says as he lifts his blankets up.

Lorelai gets into the bed. Luke feels her very smooth leg rub his hand as she is getting in.

"Sorry." He says realizing his hand was there and quickly moves it.

Lorelai smiles and says "That's ok."

They both turn to face each other like the night before (a little closer though). Luke noticed the way Lorelai was laying there was an excellent view down her shirt and it was more then obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. It took all his self control to not look after he noticed. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Are you positive you are ok?" Asks Luke.

"Luke, I am just so scared, I have never really said that to anyone but I am. I am a 17 year old with a baby." Lorelai said as she began to cry.

Luke moved closer to her and hugged her tight trying to calm her down.

"Lorelai from what I see you are a great mom to Rory. She is lucky to have you. And you are not alone, anything you need…I am here for you." Says Luke before he kisses the top of her head.

"Thanks Luke"

Lorelai eventually falls asleep, with Luke still holding her tight. Luke looks down at her and just wonders if he can just remain friends with this beautiful young women.

During the night they must have moved around because Luke's hand was on her breast her braless breast. Lorelai woke up and noticed his hand there but did not mind at all so she just laid there with her eyes closed, wishing she could kiss him. Luke finally wakes up after about 10 minutes, so Lorelai opens her eyes. Luke notices where his hand is and quickly move it.

"O geez, I am so sorry Lorelai!"

"Don't worry about it Luke." She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you so much for letting me crash in her last night, I really needed a friend."

"Ah it was no big deal." He said.

"I am going to go take a shower. If Rory gets up can you just play with her until I get out?"

"Sure." Luke said.

Lorelai gets out of bed and walks into her room to get her clothes. Luke can't help but stare as she leaves since her very short shorts expose a little of her butt.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ****ARE LIKING**** THIS STORY!!!**


	6. SURPRISES

**Surprises**

I OWN NOTHING

It has been about 2 weeks since Lorelai first got off that bus with Luke. She got the job at the Independence Inn although she is only working there 3 days a week, its better then nothing. Lorelai and Luke have become extremely close, though neither has admitted their feelings toward each other. Will notices it and has asked Luke about it but all Luke would say is "We are just friends."

It is a few days before Luke's birthday and Lorelai wants to do something special for him since he has been a great friend to her. Luke is at work and Lorelai, Rory and Will are in the living room talking.

"So Will, Luke's birthday is Friday and I wanted to take him to New York for the weekend. Would you mind keeping an eye on Rory? I talked to Mia and she said she could watch her during the day, so you would just have to pick her up when you leave work."

"Sure Lorelai, I wouldn't mind at all." said Will.

"Great! Now don't tell him I am going to surprise him after we have his cake on Friday afternoon." Said Lorelai

"Ok, so you're going to leave right after you tell him?"

"Yea, hopefully I can keep it a secret that long" Lorelai said laughing.

Luke walks in and come into the living room.

"Hey everybody"

"Hi." Lorelai and Will say at the same time.

Luke goes over and picks Rory up, says hi and gives her a kiss. Will just looks on and smiles. Lorelai does the same she loves that Luke loves her daughter so much.

"So, any requests for dinner?" Asks Luke.

"We already ordered some pizza, since you worked all day, you can relax and not have to worry about cooking. It should be here any minute." Said Lorelai.

"OK good. Hey Lorelai can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Luke

"Um yea sure."

Luke puts Rory back on the floor and follows Lorelai into his bedroom.

"So what's up?" Asked Lorelai

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go to a movie or something on Satuarday? I am sure we can get my dad to watch Rory for 2 hours plus she will be sleeping by that time anyway." He asked.

"O well I can't , sorry." Lorelai said as she quickly left so she wouldn't have to give a reason and spoil her surprise.

Luke was extremely upset, he was working up the courage to ask her to a movie all day. Lorelai returned to the kitchen and noticed the pizza was there. She quickly ate and fed Rory and spent the rest of the night in her room so she wouldn't spoil the surprise. Luke was sitting in the living room with Will looking very sad.

"What's the matter son" asked Will

"I asked Lorelai to go to a movie on Saturday…she said she couldn't and she hasn't talked to me since."

"Well I am sure she had a good reason. She must have plans that day, go talk to her."

Will says goodnight and goes off to his bedroom. Luke goes into his room and stares at the door to Lorelai's room. He gets up and goes towards the door, it was the first time since her first night there that the door was closed. Since he was used to just walking through the door way he didn't think to knock…he walked in and Lorelai was in the middle of changing…she just took her bra off and was about to put her shirt on for bed.

"O geez Lorelai I am so sorry, I didn't think…I should have knocked." He said turning around, although he got an excellent view of her rack.

"Don't worry about it Luke." She said while putting her shirt on. "You can turn around now" she said laughing.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Yea, lets go in your room, I don't want to wake Rory."

"Ok." He said.

"So since you walked in on me that means when you take your shower tonight I can walk in on you right?" She said joking around as they both sit on the bed.

"Ummm…"

"Relax Luke, I was Kidding." She said laughing. "So what's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry for freaking you out earlier by asking you to go to a movie, I just meant maybe we could hang out as _friends_ by ourselves."

"Look Luke I can't tell you what I…we are doing Saturday, but there is a reason that we can't go, I just don't want to ruin the surprise, ok?"

"Um ok. So anyway are those the new pajamas that you bought?"

"Yea do you like?" She said standing up to give him a better view of her pink cami and very short grey shorts. Her top didn't reach all the way to her shorts so you could see her stomach. And of course the shorts barley contained what they were supposed to be covering.

"Um yea they look great." He loved how she never wore a bra to bed and how she never wore too much clothing. "So are you sleeping in here tonight?" Luke prayed it would be a yes. He loved waking up and realizing she was touching him or he had his hands on her.

"If you don't mind." She said.

"Of course not." He said

"O my god I am so cold." She said while getting in to bed.

"Well you don't exactly have much on."

"Ouch." She said

"What's the matter" Luke asked concerned.

"O I hurt my back today at work and it is killing me."

"Um…do you want…me…to give you a…massage?" he asked.

"O would you that would be great, turn around so I can take my shirt off." She said

Luke turned around and tried very hard not to get excited about Lorelai being in his bed topless. She told him she was ready. He turned around and Lorelai was laying on her stomach.

"Ok Luke your hands better be warm because I am so cold!"

Luke rubbed his hands together to warm them up. Luke began rubbing her. She definitely seemed to enjoy it because she was making noises that couldn't help but get Luke _"excited"_

"Luke, can you move lower." She asks

"Yea sure."

"Lower, Luke."

_Luke was now rubbing her right above her shorts. Luke could not take the noises any more so he stopped rubbing her. Lorelai, forgetting she was topless jumped up and turned to Luke._

_"Why did you stop?!" Lorelai then noticed his "exci__t__ement"_"O, I see, sorry Luke. I didn't realize I was making all those noises." Lorelai then realizes that she has no shirt on and is exposed she pulls the sheet to cover herself.

"God I am sorry Lorelai, you must think I am a pig."

"Luke no it's ok, you're massaging a topless girl in your bed and she is moaning your name, its not your fault. Do you want me to sleep in my room tonight?" she asked in a sad tone.

"It's up to you, I just feel like an ass."

"Luke, please this isn't your fault! I am not mad at all, believe me ok."

"Ok"

Still topless she gives him a huge hug.

"Maybe I should put my shirt back on" She says laughing.

They both fall asleep about 10 minutes later.

_**Please Review, I love knowing what you think**___


	7. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKE!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! I am so glad you are enjoying this story!

Just a reminder…I own nothing!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKE**

Lorelai, Will and Rory got up early and were waiting in the kitchen with a birthday cake for Luke. Luke finally came down at 8am. They all sang Happy Birthday to him. Will gave his son a hug. Then Lorelai went up to him and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear "Happy Birthday". Then she let Rory give him a very wet kiss, Luke takes Rory from her and says "Thank you Rory, I think that is the best present I have ever gotten."

"So I guess I can tell you know why we can't go to the movies tomorrow." Said Lorelai.

"Ok" Luke said.

"Ok well I am taking you to New York for the weekend! We leave at noon and come back Sunday night!"

Luke just went up to her and gave her a hug holding her tight.

"What about Rory?" Asked Luke

"I am going to take her at night and Mia is going to watch her during the day. Said Will.

"Ok well you better go pack some clothes, I already have my stuff packed." Sais Lorelai

Luke and Lorelai head toward Luke's room. Luke puts Rory on the floor, then she crawls to the bed to help herself stand up.

"Lorelai, are you sure you can afford this? I mean New York…that's expensive."

"Don't worry about it, its fine. Ok so the bus is at noon, then I figured we could check in to the hotel so we can drop our bags off then we could go to times square or go see the Statue of Liberty…whatever you want."

"This is really a great birthday present. Why did you do this for me?"

"Because…you are my best friend." She answered simply.

Luke finishes packing and they both head to the living room, Rory in Luke's arms, to spend some time with William. After a while they smell something coming from Rory.

"Rory what did you do?" Lorelai asked knowing very well what her little girl did.

"I will go change her." Luke said while picking her up.

"Are you sure, it's your birthday, you shouldn't have to change your best friends kid's dipper on you birthday."

"Lorelai, I really don't mind." Luke says as he walks up to Lorelai's room to change Rory.

"God he loves that little girl. I have never seen him that way with kids." Says William.

"Really?" Asked Lorelai very surprised.

UPSTAIRS

"Ok sweetie, let's get you changed." Luke said as he lay Rory on a towel on the floor.

Luke got really good at changing a dipper. When he was done he picked Rory up.

"I love you Rory. I feel kind of weird saying that in front of your mom because I don't really know if loving your friends kid is right or how she would take it, but I want you to know that I love you and your mom and I would do anything for you guys."

Rory smiled and made a little noise which made Luke laugh.

"Ok come on lets go see mommy."

_Please review! This one is a little shorter then the other chapters…but I promise good things are coming up!!!_


	8. FRIDAY

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Ok so the next 3 chapters will be, one for each day they are in New York! Hope you enjoy them.

**FRIDAY**

Luke and Lorelai arrive at their Hotel, Wellington Hotel. They go and check in, and get their keys. They walk over to the elevators and began to look for there room number. They find their room rather quickly.

"Wow this is a really nice room." Says Lorelai.

"Yea it is really nice, the bed looks really comfortable!" Luke says.

Luke and Lorelai start unpacking their clothes.

"Hey Lorelai do you have anything planned for tomorrow night?"

"Not really, why? She asks.

"Well _**I**_ want to take _**you**_ to dinner."

"Luke, this is your birthday...trust me i have enough money to pay."

"No its not that. I just have something to tell you and I want to take you to a nice dinner to do it."

"Ok Luke. Who am I to argue with the birthday boy." she says laughing.

"How about we go to times square today?" He asks

"Absolutely, sounds great." She said.

Luke and Lorelai head down to the front desk and ask them to get them a cab. The cab arrives within five minutes. They get dropped off in front of Toy's R Us. They decide to go in to see if they can find something for Rory. They decide to get her a cute baby doll that is really soft. Lorelai was getting ready to pay for it, but Luke insisted on buying it for her.

"Lorelai, please i want to buy this for Rory."

"Aww ok Luke thank you. I am sure she will give you another big wet kiss for it." She said laughing.

"I am looking forward to it." He said smiling.

"Aww Luke look its one of those picture machines!! Lets take one!" She says dragging him over to the machine.

"Lorelai i hate pictures!"

"Please Luke. Please please please." She says with the famous Lorelai pout.

"Fine." He says.

They sit in the photo machine and take their picture. After they leave Toys R Us theyhead to a few more stores including The MTV Store and Virgin Mega Store.

"I am starving, what do you want to eat?" Asked Luke.

"hmmmm well it is up to you there is a pizza place over there or if you want to eat somewhere nicer we can grab a cab."

"Nah pizza is good, we are going to a fancy place tomorrow night."

"Oh really, where?" She asked"

"It is a surprise, I made reservations when you were in the bathroom at the hotel."

"Wow I can't wait." said Lorelai smiling.

Luke and Lorelai go to the pizza place and each have 2 very big slices of pizza. After they finish they decide to return to the hotel and call William to see how Rory is.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Luke, are you guys having fun?"

"Yea dad, it is great, here Lorelai wants to talk to you."

"Hi Will." Lorelai says

"Hi Lorelai."

"How is my baby girl, is she behaving herself?"

"Yes she is being a little angel, don't worry about her just have a good time."

"Thanks Will, we will call you tomorrow night."

"Ok goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lorelai says then she hangs up.

"So I am going to take a shower ok? Said Luke

"Yea sure, I will go after you." She said.

Luke takes a shower. Then Lorelai goes in and takes hers. Luke was wearing gray sweat pants and no shirt. Lorelai was wearing some bright pink shorts and a black tank.

"So what side do you want." Asked Luke.

"I'll take the right i guess." Said Lorelai

They get into bed and turn to each other.

"So, are you liking your birthday present?" Asked Lorelai

"This is probably the best birthday present i have ever gotten, aside from the kiss Rory gave me this morning."He said with a cute smile.

"Hmmm how am i ever going to top that cute little girls kiss?" She asked laughing.

All Luke could think of was a kiss from the little girls mom would definitely top it. He was hoping everything would go well tomorrow when he told Lorelai how he felt about her and Rory. Luke decided to give her a small kiss on the cheek to thank her for bringing him to New York.

"Thank you Lorelai." he said just after he kissed her cheek.

"O you are welcome Luke, you have been so good to me and Rory and I wanted to do something special for you on your birthday."

"Goodnight Lorelai"

"Goodnight Luke"

As she closed her eyes all Lorelai could see was Luke. She was really falling for her best friend. But how could she have a normal relationship, she had a kid. Did Luke really want to be a daddy already...to someone else's child. Soon after all these thoughts she fell asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! It makes it a lot easier to update knowing you guys are enjoying the story!!!!


	9. SATUARDAY

I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!

I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS

**SATUARDAY**

Luke and Lorelai were still laying in bed asleep at 8am. After all they didn't have a certain blue-eyed one year old to wake them up. A half hour later Luke began to wake up. He looked over at Lorelai and stared at her for a while. He loved how her curls fell on her face and how she seemed to have a smile on her face. "_I wonder what she is thinking about." He thought. _Lorelai began to wake up so Luke snapped out of his trance.

"Hey good morning." Said Lorelai

"Good morning." Luke said.

"So what do you want to do today...besides your big secret dinner?" Asked Lorelai

"Let's do the Statue of Liberty today."

"Sounds good, let's stay in bed for another hour and just relax then we will get ready to go." said Lorelai

"Ok." Said Luke

"So, did you sleep good?" She asked as she turned on her side to face him but kept her eyes closed.

"Yea i slept great, how about you?"

"Mmmm great." She answered.

"Hey, do you want me to give you a massage while we are just laying here?" He asked.

"Um are you sure? I mean last time..."

"Its fine." He said cutting her off.

"Ok."

Lorelai took her shirt off as Luke turned away. He rubbed her for about half hour, with her not making too many noises, until she fell asleep. Luke layed down right beside her, his face facing hers and just looked at her thinking about how he was going to tell her that he love her and Rory more then anything and that he wanted to be with her. He really hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same way. Luke must have dosed off because when he woke up Lorelai wasn't in bed. He heard the sink on in the bathroom so she must have been getting ready.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Lorelai said

Luke just gave a cute smile.

"I am going to get ready to go." He said.

"Ok." Lorelai called out to him as he went into the bathroom.

Luke came out and he was wearing jeans and a dark blue polo shirt and his baseball cap. Lorelai was wearing a jean skirt, a lime green tank top and a white sweatshirt jacket over it.

"Hey Luke, we are going to come back to the here before dinner right? Because I Want to change into something nicer."

"Yea of course." He answered.

By 10am they were headed out the door. They ate breakfast in the hotel dining room. After they went to the front desk to have them call a cab for them. They arrive at the ferry to take them to the Statue of Liberty around 11:30 am.

"So Luke, what time are our reservations?" Asked Lorelai.

"7:00 PM" Said Luke.

"Ok so do you want to go to Ellis Island too. It said on-line to set aside 5 hours to do both things." Said Lorelai.

"Yea ok that sounds good." said Luke

They get to the Statue of Liberty and take the tour. By the time they are done it is 1pm.

"Hey do you want to go grab a hot dog for lunch?" Asks Lorelai, pointing to the concession stand.

"Yea sure." Says Luke.

They both get a hot dong and a soda. After they eat they walk around for a while longer and go to Ellis island. At around 5PM they decide to head back to the Hotel to get ready for dinner.

"Luke I am going to take a shower." Lorelai says heading into the bathroom."

"Ok, I am going to call my dad so we don't have to worry about calling after dinner when it might be too late."

"Sounds good, tell him to give Rory a kiss for me!." Lorelai calls out from the bathroom.

"Hi dad, how is everything going over there?" Luke asked

"Everything is great, Rory is an amazing kid." Will said.

"Yea, that she is. Well I wanted to call early because I am taking Lorelai to dinner at 7 and we didn't know what time we would be back."

"So are you planning on telling her how you feel tonight?"

"Dad..."

"Luke, just don't wait to long...you will regret it if you do."

"Ok, goodbye dad, give Rory a kiss for Lorelai."

"Ok I will, have a good night son."

Fifteen minutes later Lorelai came out of the shower. She was wearing a cute spaghetti strap short black dress and black sandals.

"So, do I look alright?" She asks Luke.

"You look beautiful." He said simply.

"Awww thanks." she says blushing.

"I am going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Ok." Lorelai says.

Luke comes out of the shower in about 10 minutes. He is wearing black pants and a blue button up shirt.

"Luke you look very handsome." Lorelai says smiling.

"Thanks." Luke says looking down at the floor.

"Oh I forgot to ask how is Rory?" She asked.

"My dad says she is great, I think he is really enjoying babysitting this weekend."

"I am glad, I was hoping she would be good. I would feel awful if she wasn't." Said Lorelai.

"Well nothing to worry about, they are getting along great." Said Luke.

""Well we better get down stairs, we want to be sure we can get a cab since it is Saturday night."

"Yea you are right lets go." Luke says.

By the time they arrive at the Restaurant it is 6:50 PM. Luke goes to the desk and gives his name. They are seated right away.

"I just love the name of this restaurant, Crave...its very unusual." Says Lorelai.

Luke smiles and says "I am glad you like it."

The waiter comes over and takes their order. They both order some chicken dish and some soda...since neither is old enough to drink.

"So...Luke what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Asked Lorelai

"Well, I was going to wait until dessert...but i have a feeling you won't stop asking me if i don't get it over with now." Said Luke

"You know me so well." She said with a smile.

"Ok this will be a lot easier on me if you can let me get it all out before you say anything. Ok?" Asked Luke.

"Yea of course Luke." Lorelai answers seriously.

"You are my best friend Lorelai, the best friend i have ever had. After knowing you for only three weeks I feel like I can tell you anything, and I am so comfortable around you. So what I wanted to tell you was that I love you Lorelai, I love you _**and**_ Rory so much and I wanted to know if you want to give _**us**_a try."

"Wow. Luke I was not expecting this..." Lorelai said.

"Don't worry about it you can think it over, you don't need to give me an answer to..."

"Yes!" She said cutting Luke off.

"Are you su.."

"Yes yes yes!" Lorelai answered cutting him off again.

They finish their dinner and dessert. They head out to catch a cab and get back to the hotel. It was a little awkward between the two of them since they haven't kissed yet. They get back to their room at 10:30 PM.

"Hey I am going to change into my pajamas." She says going into the bathroom.

She comes out in her short shorts and tank top. Luke had already changed into his sweat pants and took his shirt off. They both get into bed and turn to face each other like usual.

"So, did you have fun tonight?" Asked Luke.

"Yes I did." She said smiling.

They both lean in and have their first kiss. They break apart for a minute and just stare into each others amazing blue eyes. They lean in again for another kiss, it starts off soft and romantic and turns into a heated make out session. Luke starts to rub the area between where her shirt ends and her shorts begin. Then Luke begins to kiss her neck and Lorelai lets a small moan escape. Lorelai takes her shirt off, and Luke starts to rub her breasts while still kissing her neck. Lorelai starts to pull on the top of Luke's pants signaling him to take them off. After Luke takes his pants off he takes Lorelai's shorts off for her. Lorelai gets on top of Luke straddling him and starts to kiss him on his neck then makes her way down his chest.

"I love you Luke." Says Lorelai

"I love you too Lorelai."

She sits up and places him at her entrance.

"Lorelai are you sure you want to do this? I mean I will understand if you..."

He is cut off by Lorelai kissing him.

"Luke I am positive. I love you." Says Lorelai.

**Please Review!!! **I wasn't sure how far i could go with the last part since this is rated T, so I hope you like it. But if you are into the rated M stuff with Luke and Lorelai stay tuned to my next story...hopefully will be coming very soon!!


	10. SUNDAY

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THEIR LAST DAY IN NYC.**_

**SUNDAY**

Luke and Lorelai where laying in bed naked holding each other while they slept. Lorelai woke up fist but didn't move. She just layed there staring at Luke thinking about the amazing night before. She suddenly realized that in the heat of the moment last night they hadn't used any protection. Her heart just stopped she was getting very nervous. She didn't want to worry Luke until she was absolutely sure she had a reason to worry. so she decided not to mention it unless he said something. Luke began to wake up.

"Good morning." Says Luke smiling. Then he gives her a small kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." She said.

"So, you don't regret anything that we did last night, do you?" He asks.

"Absolutely not." She said.

"Ok good. I am going to take a shower and get ready." He says giving her another kiss.

"Ok." Says Lorelai.

Lorelai just stays in bed while Luke takes a shower. All she can think about is how she isn't even 18 yet and she has one kid and might be pregnant again. She knows Luke loves Rory, but how will he react if she is pregnant, is he going to want to have another kid around? Ten minutes later Luke come out of the bathroom.

"I am all done. It's all yours." Says Luke.

"Great." She said while getting up to get her clothes.

While she was getting her clothes out of the dresser Luke comes behind her and turns her around and gives her a kiss.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." She says with a small smile. She was trying very hard to hide the fact that she was extremely nervous.

"Are you sure you are ok? You seem preoccupied." Luke says.

"I am sure." She says leaning in for another kiss before she heads into the bathroom to take a shower.

While Lorelai was in the shower, Luke sat on the bed and was just thinking about everything that happened last night. He knew it was probably a little soon for everything that happened to happen but he really loved this girl and he really hoped she was telling the truth and didn't regret it either. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if already he had messed up this relationship. Fifteen minutes later Lorelai got out of the shower. She was wearing jeans and a black halter top.

"Hey can you come sit for a minute? I want to talk to you." Said Luke.

Lorelai sat next to him on the bed.

"Whats up hun?" Asks Lorelai.

"I know something is bothering you. You are my best friend and we have talked about everything since the day we meant and I know when you are upset about something. If it is about last night I am sorry that we went that far so soon. But I want you to know that I love you so much and I would do anything in the world for you and Rory."

"Luke its not about that, I don't regret last night at all. It is just that we didn't use any protection and I am a little worried that I could be pregnant. I didn't want to bring it up unless I was sure we had something to worry about, but I don't want you thinking I had regrets about last night." Says Lorelai.

"Lorelai I don't want you to hide things from me, I am not like Chris, I would never not be here for you. I don't know how i let it get that far knowing we didn't have any protection, but if you are pregnant then I would be happy. You are it for me Lorelai. You and Rory and whoever else might come along."

Lorelai just looked at Luke with tears in her eyes. She leaned over and gave him a really big hug.

"Well we won't really know for sure for two weeks, then I can take a pregnancy test." Said Lorelai

"Ok well in the mean time no worrying or being nervous. If you are pregnant that won't be good for the baby and I would not want that." Says Luke.

"Deal. Lets get going. Now we have to check out but we can leave out luggage in the hotel back room so we don't have to lug it around. Our bus leaves at 8PM, so we can stop back here before to get our stuff."

"So we are going to China Town today right?" Asks Luke.

"Yea. We need to find something for your dad, and I want to buy something else for Rory." Says Lorelai.

"Yea ok I am sure we will find something for them."

Luke and Lorelai go downstairs to eat breakfast before they go to China Town. Lorelai gets pancakes and coffee and Luke gets Oatmeal and herbal tea. After they finish they go to the front desk and have them get them a cab to China Town. They arrive in China Town at 11am. They first stop at a little shop that has tons of jewelry.

"Oh wow Luke look at this necklace it is beautiful." Lorelai said. It was a sterling silver necklace with a dragonfly charm and the wings on the dragonfly had sapphires in them.

"You should get it. It would bring out your eyes." Says Luke.

"No it must be expensive, it's like one of the only pieces locked in a case."

Luke goes to the counter and tells the person working there that he wants to buy it.

"No Luke please don't its way too much."

Luke pays the man at the counter, and he takes the bag.

"Lorelai this necklace was meant for you the stones in it match your eyes perfectly." Says Luke.

Lorelai gives Luke a small kiss and says "Thank you."

"Hey that place over there looks like they have kids clothes. Maybe we can find something for Rory there." Says Luke.

"Yea let's go."

They go into the shop and find one of those cute Chinese outfits. Lorelai thought she could wear it for Halloween next month. The next stand they went to they found a pocket knife with the NYC skyline on it so Luke got it for his dad. They went to the McDonalds to grab some lunch, then they continued to shop some more. Around 6 pm they go back to the Hotel to grab their things. Then they head to the bus station and grad something for dinner. While waiting for the bus they wander into the book store.

"Hey, lets go back to the children's section and get some books for Rory." Says Luke.

"Ok."

"Have you thought of what to do for her birthday next month?" Asked Luke.

"Not really. Hmmmm birthday number two, I am not sure." Lorelai said.

Lorelai and Luke picked out about 4 books for Rory. Luke payed for them and they headed to the bus. By the time they hit Stars Hallow it is 9:30PM. They get off the bus and walk to Luke's house.

"Hey dad." Says Luke.

"Hey guys did you have a good time?" Asks Will.

"Yea we did." Says Lorelai as Luke puts his arm around her.

"Oh I am glad." Will says smiling.

"Well I am going to go see Rory." Says Lorelai.

"Yea I will come too. See you in the morning dad." Luke says.

"Goodnight guys." Says Will.

Lorelai and Luke go upstairs and into Rory's room.

"Hey baby." Lorelai says very softly as she rubs her little girls head. "Oh I missd you so much." She said.

"So did I." Luke said smiling.

"Come on Luke lets get to bed."

Luke and Lorelai take turns in the bathroom getting ready for bed. They both climb into bed , say I love you to each other and kiss each other goodnight.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love knowing what you guys think of this and if you have any suggestions you are more then welcome to share them, I can't promise I will use them but I would love to hear ideas!!!**_


	11. THE MOMENT OF TRUTH

_**Thanks for the reviews!! Don't forget to review this chapter!! Also FYI I have decided to make this story really long and really try to showcase their relationship, and the relationship between Luke and Rory! Enjoy!**__** Oh and I haven't had Rory talk yet and I was thinking she is almost 2 and should be able to talk some so I plan on having her talk…not a lot just one word lines. if anyone has an idea on how much an almost 2 year old usually says let me know…its been awhile since I have been around a 2 year old**_

_**I OWN NOTHING…**_

**THE MOMENT OF TRUTH**

The next two weeks went by incredibly slow. Lorelai just tried to keep herself busy by thinking of ideas for Rory's birthday party. Lorelai was amazed at how calm Luke was, he didn't seem nervous or anxious at all.

"So are you ready to go to the drugstore?" Asked Lorelai.

"Yea sure let's go." Luke says while picking up Rory.

Luke, Lorelai and Rory drive to a drugstore in Hartford so their nosy neighbors won't ask a million questions. After they pick up the test they drive home.

"Luke, why don't you take Rory in her room and play while I take the test.

"Ok. Make sure you call me in before you look at the results."

"Will do." Lorelai says.

"Ok Rory what do you want to play?" Asks Luke.

"Books." Rory says

"OK. How about I read one that Mommy and I got you in New York?"

Luke sits Rory on the floor and he goes over and gets a book. He sits next to Rory. But before he begins reading he turns and looks at her.

"So Rory what do you think about having a little brother or sister." Asked Luke.

Rory leans over and gives Luke one of her famous wet kisses on the cheek.

"Hey Luke!" Lorelai yells

"Ok, Rory let's go find out." Luke says while getting up and picking Rory up.

Rory and Luke go into the bathroom where Lorelai is sitting at the edge of the tub facing the sink.

"Ok so Luke you pick it up." Lorelai says getting up.

Luke and Lorelai are standing next to each other in front of the sink. Luke picks up the stick and hold it in between them so they can both see.

"It's negative." Says Lorelai.

Luke gives her the best hug he can since he is still holding Rory.

"Hey Luke I am going to put Rory down for a nap. Then can we talk?" She asks.

"Sure I will wait in the living room."

Lorelai goes and puts Rory down for her nap. Then she goes into the living room and sits next to Luke on the couch.

"Luke, I love you so much, but I think we should wait a while before we have sex again. Don't think I regret our first time because I don't. It's just that we have known each other less then a month and we just began dating…"

"Lorelai it's ok I understand. I agree one hundred percent."

Lorelai leans over and gives Luke a nice long deep kiss.

"I want to take you somewhere tonight." Says Luke breaking the kiss.

"What about Rory? We can't ask your dad to babysit after having her a whole weekend."

"I want her to come with us." Says Luke.

"Ok, what time do we leave?"

"After dinner, give Rory her bath and put her into her pajamas and put your pajamas on too so your comfortable."

"Um ok." Lorelai says a little confused.

Luke kisses her cheeks and gets up.

"Well I have to go to the hardware store. I will be back before dinner."

"Ok. I think I will take Rory to the park after her nap. Maybe we will come visit you after." Says Lorelai

"You better." Says Luke as heading out the door.

Twenty minutes later Rory wakes up from her nap.

"Hey sweets want to go to the park?" Lorelai asked as she picks Rory up.

"Park!" Rory says as she claps her hands.

Lorelai and Rory get to the park and Rory points to the swings and says "Push." So Lorelai puts her in a swing and begins to push her. Next Rory points to the slide. So Lorelai goes over to the small slide and puts her on the top and Rory slides down saying "weeee." When Rory gets to the bottom she runs over to the bouncy things that you sit on. On her way over she falls and begins to cry.

"Aww, hunny you are ok." Lorelai says wiping her daughter's tears away.

"No, Daddy!" Says Rory.

Lorelai was shocked at first.

"Hun we don't talk to your dad." Lorelai says.

"Book." Rory says

Then Lorelai figures it out. She was talking about Luke.

"Rory, Luke isn't your daddy." Lorelai said. She knew Luke loved Rory but having her call him dad was a big thing and she didn't think Luke was ready for that or that she was ready to hear her daughter say that.

"Daddy." Rory said with tears running down her face.

_**OK PLEASE REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE ME SOOOOO VERY HAPPY:-D**_


	12. STARS

** HYPERLINK " ****eaglesfreak17****-** _**thanks for the 2year old info…it will be helpful in my Luke/Rory bonding**_

_**Thanks to all the others who reviewed!! I have so many ideas for this story! I am so excited about it, which is good for all you because that means updates more often**__** not like I don't do that now **__**lol**__****___

_**Remember—I don't own Gilmore Girls! If I did Lorelai wouldn't have married Chris!!**_

**STARS**

Lorelai and Rory head over the dinner to visit Luke and William for a while.

"Hey hun." Lorelai says as she walks through the door.

"Hey hun" Says Rory imitating her.

Luke and Lorelai both laugh. Luke goes over and kisses Lorelai then kisses Rory on her head. William comes out from the storage room.

"Hello girls." William says.

"Hi Will." Says Lorelai.

Will goes over and takes Rory from Lorelai. Rory leans over and gives him a kiss.

"Hey, Rory I thought you only gave me those kinds of kisses." Says Luke.

Rory Laughs as she buries her head into Will's neck.

"So did you guys have fun at the park?" Luke asks.

"Fall down." Says Rory.

"She Fell?" Asks Luke very concerned.

"Yea but she is fine. Not even a bruise or cut." Lorelai said.

Will hands Rory to Luke and says "Well I have to finish up in the back I will see you two later."

"Ok bye Will." Said Lorelai.

"Bye bye." Says Rory.

"Luke I think I am going to take her home and give her a bath before dinner so we will be already for you to take us…wherever it is you plan on taking us."

"OK I will be home in about an hour and a half."

Lorelai gives Luke a kiss goodbye. Luke gives Rory to Lorelai after he kisses Rory's cheek. Lorelai and Rory walk back to the Dane's House. Lorelai goes into Rory's room and picks out some pajamas…pink with green stars footsie pajamas. Lorelai puts Rory down and holds her hand and they both walk into the bathroom.

"Ok babe lets get you all clean." Lorelai says as she undresses Rory.

She gets Rory in the tub and lets her play for a while before she washes her. When Rory is all clean Lorelai lifts her out of the tub and dries her off. She dresses her in her clean pajamas and dries and brushes her hair.

"Come on Rory." She says taking her daughters hand. "Lets go watch some T.V."

They both head into the living room and sit on the couch. Lorelai turns the T.V. on and starts flipping around. Lorelai stops at a cartoon and gets up to find something comfy and warm to wear tonight.

"You be good and watch T.V mommy will be right back."

Lorelai goes in her dresser and pulls out some black swat pants and a pink tank. She figures she can ask Luke for a hoodie to wear since she doesn't have anything. While changing she hears the front door open and Luke saying hello.

"Hi." Says Rory not looking away from the T.V.

Luke goes over and sits next to Rory.

"Hello Beautiful girl." He says kissing her. "Where is mommy?" He asks picking her up.

Luke walks upstairs with Rory and knocks on the door to his room.

"Lorelai." He says.

"Yea come in."

"Hey. Is that what your going to wear tonight?" He asks.

"Yea, can I borrow a hoodie? I think I will be cold in just this."

Luke puts Rory down and goes over to his closet. He pulls out his Stars Hallow high track sweatshirt and gives it to her.

"Here you can wear this." He said.

"Thanks." Said Lorelai

"Well I am going to go make us some dinner. How about chicken?" He asks.

"Sounds great."

"Up Up." Says Rory to Luke with her arms over her head.

"Rory, Luke has to make dinner, you can hang out with me."

"No! Daddy!" She whined.

Luke was beyond shocked. He was so happy that this little girl thought of him as her daddy.

"Um…it's…ok Lorelai she can come with…me." Says Luke.

Lorelai was happy Luke didn't seem to mind Rory calling him daddy. Sure he seemed a little shocked but it was a happy shocked. After they ate their dinner Luke went to put on some sweat pants and t-shirt.

"So, Luke are we leaving yet?" Asked Lorelai

"In about 10 minutes…we have to wait until it is completely dark. Go fill Rory's Sippie cup and I will make you some coffee to put in a thermos to bring." Said Luke.

Ten minutes later they went outside and got into the car. They drove for about 15 minutes. Luke stopped at a huge field…it was beautiful. There were some trees around but it was mostly open. They got out of the car. Luke went in the trunk and got a blanket. They walked a little and Luke spread the blanket out. They all laid down, Rory in between them.

"Wow Luke this place is amazing. Thanks for bringing us here." Said Lorelai

"Mommy star!" Said Rory.

"Yes hunny those are stars. So Luke how did you find this place?

"My mom used to bring me and my sister here when we were little. I used to come here a lot after she died, but I haven't been here in about 2 years."

"Well I love it here." Said Lorelai.

"I am glad." He said.

Rory fell asleep within a couple minutes, and Luke and Lorelai just laid their looking at the stars. They stayed their for about 45 minutes.

"Well we should probably get this little one to bed." Luke says.

"Yea ok." Says Lorelai.

Luke picks up Rory very gently so he doesn't wake her. Lorelai grabs the blanket and they walk to the car. When they get back home Lorelai notices a girl sitting on the steps to the house.

"Who is that?" She asks Luke.

"Oh god what is she doing here?"

"Who is it?"

"It's Rachel…my girlfriend from high school." Answers Luke.

_****__**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	13. CASE OF THE EXES

** HYPERLINK " ****ilvgilmoregirls**** – **_**I LAUGHED WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW BECAUSE WHEN I READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE I POSTED IT I SAID THE SAME THING AT THE END…DUN **__**DUN**____**DUN**____**DUN**__** LOL.**_

_**EVERYONE ELSE—THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS**_

_I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS…I WISH I OWNED LUKE/SCOTT THOUGH ;-)_

**CASE OF THE EXES **

Luke and Lorelai get out of the car. Luke goes in the back and gets Rory out of her car seat. Rory is half awake and says "daddy." Luke smiles and rubs her back. Rachel gets up and walks toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Luke.

"Wow that's one hell of a greeting." She says staring at Lorelai.

"Rachel that is Lorelai and this is Rory. Lorelai that is Rachel." Says Luke.

"I came to talk to you." Rachel says.

"Luke let me take Rory inside, I need to change her diaper before I put her to bed, and its getting late."

Luke hands Rory to Lorelai and Rory starts to cry.

"No mommy I stay!" Says Rory.

"Rory I will be in to give you a kiss in a minute." Luke says.

Lorelai and Rory go inside.

**INSIDE**

"Hi Lorelai, where is Luke?" Asks Will.

"He is outside with…Rachel."

"Oh she is still here?" Asked Will

"You knew?"

"Yea but she knows I don't care for her so she said she would come back."

"Oh she was waiting outside when we drove up." Said Lorelai

Rory began to cry again.

"I gotta go change Rory." Lorelai said.

"Ok." Said Will

Lorelai goes into Rory's room and notices she is out of diapers and the cream for Rory's rash.

**OUTSIDE**

"Rachel what do you want?"

"Is she yours?" Rachel asks.

"What?"

"The baby. Is the baby yours?"

"No." Said Luke

"Oh good." Said Rachel relieved,

"Why good? Listen Rachel I am with Lorelai I love her and I am not interested in getting back together with someone who takes more pleasure out of leaving then staying in a relationship."

"But Luke I have changed. I am ready to move back here…permanently."

"That doesn't' matter. I am with Lorelai and nothing will change that.

There is silence for a few minutes. Lorelai comes outside with Rory.

"Sorry to interrupt…Luke can I borrow the car? I need to go to a store and get diapers and rash crème for Rory, I didn't realize I was out."

"Lorelai, all the stores around here are closed." Says Luke.

"I know. I will just go to a 24hour place in Hartford." Lorelai says.

"No, I am not letting you drive to Hartford by yourself. I will take you. Go leave Rory with my dad. Rachel we are done here!" Luke said.

"Fine but I will be back!" Said Rachel as she left.

"Luke your dad is in bed already and I don't want to wake him."

"Fine we will just bring her."

They all pile into the car.

"I am sorry Luke, I should have checked earlier to make sure I had enough."

"No problem Lorelai. Don't worry about it."

"But I didn't mean to kick Rachel out like that."

"You didn't I did. I am just glad I had a reason to leave. Thank you Rory for not being potty trained." Luke says.

Lorelai just smiles. They arrive at the 24hour store and they all get out of the car.

"OK good they have her size." Said Lorelai.

"LORELAI!"

Luke and Lorelai both turn around.

"Christopher." Lorelai whispers.

Luke heard her and knew that it was Rory's dad. Chris walks over to them, he was obviously drunk.

"Awww is this my little girl?" Chris asks trying to touch Rory.

"Chris not know your drunk!" Lorelai says.

"Come on Lor let me hold my baby." Chris says while trying to grab Rory away from Lorelai.

Rory starts to cry hysterically. Luke steps in between Lorelai and Chris so Chris can't touch Rory. Lorelai tries to calm Rory down but it doesn't work.

"Lorelai take Rory in the car and lock the doors I will pay for this." Says Luke.

Lorelai does what Luke says and Luke stands in front of Chris until Lorelai and Rory are safely in the car.

"You can't stop me from seeing my little girl!!" Says Chris.

Luke ignores Chris and goes to the register to buy the diapers and the crème.

Luke gets in the car and starts to drive away.

"Oh my god Luke I am so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. So, that was Chris…"

"That was Chris. He hasn't changed a bit. You don't think he will come and look for Rory do you?"

"To be honest I don't know but he will never think to look in Stars Hallow." Says Luke.

They get home and Lorelai changes Rory's diaper and then puts her to bed. Then Lorelai goes into Luke's room, which is pretty much her room too.

"Ready for bed?" Luke asks

"Yea." She gets into bed with Luke. "So what did Rachel want? And Why did she say she is coming back."

"She wanted to get back together with me but I told her I was in love with someone very special."

"Well I am sure it will be fun running into her in town."

"Don't worry she will most likely be gone by the end of the week." Said Luke.

They say goodnight together like always and give each other kisses. Luke goes right to sleep but Lorelai can't fall asleep she is worried Chris will find her and try to take Rory.

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**_


	14. PAMCAKES!

**Xogilmoregirlsox10** – sorry I don't know why it's so italicy lol. I didn't type in all in italic like it show up on here. I don't know it's a mystery!!

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I love reading them**!

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

Lorelai hardly got any sleep. It was 8AM and she was just lying in bed looking at the ceiling. She decided to get up and take a shower since she had to be at work in an hour. When she came out Luke was sitting on the bed tickling Rory.

"Mommy, Daddy tickle." Rory said while laughing.

Lorelai smiles at Rory and sits on the bed.

"Come on hun we have to get you ready so you can come to work with me." Said Lorelai.

"Lorelai I have the day off today. I will watch her."

"Are you sure? I mean me and Rory have been occupying a lot of your time lately."

"I am sure. Rory, don't you want to stay with me today?" Luke asks.

"Stay with daddy!!" Sais Rory.

"Hey Luke, Are you ok with her calling you daddy? Because I am sure I can get her to start calling you Luke." Said Lorelai.

"I love that she calls me daddy." Says Luke.

Luke leans in and gives Lorelai a kiss. It starts off as a small kiss but grows into a deep passionate kiss.

"OK I have to leave for work. I left some clothes for her on her bed so just change her whenever."

"What time will you be home?" Asked Luke.

"Well I am actually covering the front desk today, so I am not sure. If she gets to be too much you can just drop her off at the inn."

"Lorelai don't worry she will be fine. I was just asking so we could meet you there and bring you home." Said Luke.

"Well, I will call you to let you know." She says smiling.

They kiss goodbye and Lorelai leaves for work.

"OK sweetie how about we go eat some breakfast." Luke says to Rory.

"Pamcakes!" Said Rory.

Luke laughs and says "OK pamcakes it is!"

They go downstairs and Luke makes the two of them breakfast.

"So, Rory how is your food?" Asks Luke.

"Pamcakes good!" Says Rory with a mouthful of pancakes.

Luke got up and started to clean up the mess from breakfast.

"Kiss Daddy." Rory yelled.

Luke walks over to Rory's highchair and bends down. Rory gives him one of her famous big wet kisses. Then she sits back and smiles. Luke loved how she smiled. She would wrinkle up her little nose and he beautiful blue eyes just went right through you. He knew that this little girl could get him to do anything, much like her mother. Luke smiles at Rory and kisses her cheek. He finishes cleaning up then goes over to pick Rory up.

"Let's go get you dressed." Luke says.

Luke dresses her in the clothes that Lorelai left for her, a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt that said "I'M A Doll".

"OK let's put your sneakers on and we will go visit Will."

"Yay!" Rory says while clapping her hands.

Luke put Rory's sneakers on and picked her up. They walked out of the house and headed towards Williams Hardware Store. On the way there they run unto Rachel.

"Wow for someone who isn't your kid you sure seem to be around her a lot." Rachel says.

"Who I spend my time with is none of your business, so don't worry about it."

"Luke come on I want us to be friends." Rachel says.

"Why?" Asks Luke.

"Well, because we dated all throughout high school and we were close I don't want to throw it away entirely."

"Rachel you left. No goodbye. No note. Nothing." Luke says getting angry.

"Please Luke just think about it." Rachel pleads.

"Fine." Luke says as he walks away. He figured thinking about being friends with her was no big deal. Right?

Luke and Rory go into the Hardware Store.

"Hey Luke, Rachel was just here looking for you." Will says.

"Yea, we just saw her on the way here." Luke says in a not so happy tone.

"So what did she want?"

"Well today she wants to be friends. But last night she wanted to get back together." Luke says.

"And what did you say to her?" Will asks.

"Well last night I told her of course not. I love Lorelai. But I told her I would think about the friends thing."

"Just be careful. I doubt all of the sudden she doesn't want to get back together. Just don't let her get too close if you do decide to be friends. You don't want to hurt Lorelai and Rory."

"Dad I would never do anything to hurt them." Said Luke.

"I know you would never intend to hurt them. Just be careful with Rachel. OK?"

"Ok, dad I will." Luke says.

Luke told his dad all about the night before with the run in with Chris and how he acted around Rory.

"Daddy Kiss!" Rory says.

Luke leans toward her and she kisses him. This always made him smile. He loved when she called him daddy but when she kissed him that just topped it off.

"She is calling you daddy?" Will asked surprised.

"Yea, she started doing it on her own. Lorelai and I are fine with it so we haven't tried to stop her." Luke says.

**INDEPENDECE INN**

Lorelai loved working at the front desk, so much more then being a maid. She liked that she had a chance to interact with people rather then just clean up after them. Mia came over to talk to Lorelai.

"So Lorelai how is that little angel of yours?" Mia asks.

"She is doing great. She is with Luke today." Lorelai says.

"Luke Danes taking care of a kid and a little girl on top of that wow. I never thought I would live to see the day." Says Mia Laughing.

"That's what everyone tells me. But he loves Rory. And Rory loves spending time with him." Lorelai says smiling.

The phone rings and Lorelai answers it.

"Hello,Independence Inn Lorelai speaking." She says.

"Is this Lorelai Gilmore." Asked the voice on the phone.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" She asked.

"Ha I knew I would find you. You can't keep my kid from me anymore now that I know where you are." He says.

"Christopher?" She asks in a scared shaky voice.

"Well do you have any kids with anyone else?" He asks sarcastically. "Don't worry I will see you soon." He says laughing.

He hangs up. Then Lorelai hangs up and just stares into space.

"Lorelai, hunny are you ok? You are as white as a ghost." Mia says.

Lorelai explains everything to her about Chris, how they saw him last night and what he said and then the phone call. By the time she was done explaining everything Lorelai was in tears. Mia said she could have the rest of the day off and gave her a ride home. When they got there no one was there so Mia took her to the hardware store.

"Lorelai what's the matter?!" Asks Luke.

Lorelai runs over to him and buries her head in his chest.

"Chris. He called the inn. He knows where I am. He said he would see me soon." Lorelai said between tears.

Luke hugs Lorelai as tight as possible without squishing Rory.

"Mommy sad?" Rory asked looking at Luke.

Luke just kissed her head.

"I am going to spread the word that if anyone comes to town and is looking for Lorelai or Rory not to tell them anything. Mia says as she leaves.

"Thanks Mia." Will says.

Will goes over and takes Rory from Luke so Luke can try and calm Lorelai down.

"Lorelai please stop crying. Nothing will happen to Rory or you. I am not leaving either of you alone for a minute and there is no way I would let anything happen to you guys." Luke said while rubbing her back.

"Luke, take the girls home. Lock all the doors. I am going to close up early today, so I will be home soon." Says Will.

Luke takes Rory back from Will, and walks the two girls back home.

"Lorelai are you hungry?" Asked Luke.

"Would you make me some of your pancakes? Since I missed them at breakfast." Asked Lorelai.

"Sure. Pancakes make a good snack." He said smiling.

"Daddy yummy pamcakes." Rory says.

"Yes sweetie daddy makes yummy pancakes!" Lorelai says laughing.

That was the first time Lorelai referred to Luke as 'daddy' with Rory. He absolutely loved it!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	15. RORY'S BIRTHDAY

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews!! Just one thing i want to mention I messed up Lorelai's age she is really 18. OK? Sorry for the mess up!! **

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**RORY'S BIRTHDAY**

The next couple weeks went by OK. Chris had called the inn once again and talked to Lorelai. He was drunk as usual and told her he wanted to spend some time with his daughter. Lorelai was getting even more scared since it was Rory's birthday and he might try to come see her then. She wasn't even sure he remembered when her birthday was but she learned to expect the unexpected from Christopher.

Luke woke up early the morning of Rory's birthday so he could make her favorite breakfast...pancakes of course. Will and Lorelai came down once they smelt the coffee.

"Good morning." Luke says to Lorelai and Will.

"Good morning hun." Lorelai says after she kisses him.

"Good morning son." Will says as he pours coffee fro him and Lorelai.

"So, is the birthday girl still asleep?" Luke asks.

"Yea, I will go wake her when breakfast is ready." Lorelai says.

Ten minutes later Luke finishes breakfast and Lorelai goes to wake Rory.

"Hey sweets come on get up."

Rory finally wakes up.

"Hey birthday girl! Do you know how old you are today?"

"TWO!" Rory yells.

"Thats right hun you are two years old today!"

Lorelai and Rory head downstairs to the kitchen. Luke goes over and gives Rory a kiss.

"Happy Birthday princess." Luke said

"Tanks daddy." Rory said as she gave Luke his usual kiss.

Everyone sat down to eat their breakfast. When they were finished Lorelai brought Rory upstairs to change her and put her in her pink birthday dress. Lorelai also bought her a plastic silver crown for her to wear. Will and Luke were downstairs cleaning up after breakfast.

"So when do you want to give Rory the present we got her?" Will asked.

"Well we can do it now then she can play with it this morning before we have her cake."

"OK." Will says.

Lorelai and Rory come downstairs. Rory runs over to Luke.

"Daddy up!" Rory says with her hands above her hands.

Luke picks Rory up and gives her a kiss.

"Aww hunny you look beautiful!" Luke says.

"I a pincess!" Rory says pointing to her crown.

"Ok Rory close your eyes, Luke and I are going to give you your present but it was way to big to wrap." Will says.

Rory closes her eyes and they all go out side. Lorelai had no idea what the two guys were up to until she walked outside. She saw a giant swing-set with a slide, two swings, monkey bars,and a little tree house attached.

"OK birthday girl open your eyes." Will says

Rory opens her eyes and says "Swing!"

"Awww guys thank you so much. This was beyond generous. Rory say thank you." Lorelai says.

"Tank you daddy, tank you Will." Rory says.

Will and Luke both give her a kiss and say your welcome.

"Mommy me play now." Rory said.

"I have to go take a shower maybe when I am done."

"Eh, Lorelai I will watch her, I showered already before I made breakfast. Besides it's her birthday she should be able to do whatever she wants." Luke said.

"OK." Lorelai said laughing.

Lorelai went in to take a shower. Luke and Will stayed outside and watched Rory enjoy her present. She went on the slide a few dozen times. Then she ran over to Luke.

"Daddy push!" Rory said pointing to the swings.

Luke and Will walked to the swings with Rory. Luke pushed her while he talked to Will.

"So, any more from Christopher?" Will asks.

"Not since the second call. I hope he just stays away." Luke says.

"Well if he wants to see Rory that badly I don't think much is going to stop him from driving the twenty minutes to do so." Will said.

They continued to play outside for about 20 minutes. It started to get cloudy and windy and it looked like it was going to pour any minute. So they all went inside. When they got inside Lorelai was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Luke I need you to take me to the store to pick up Rory's present. I baught it the other day but we need the truck to bring it home." She whispered to Luke.

"OK Luke says let me go tell my dad. I will meet you in the car."

Luke and Lorelai get to the store. Lorelai goes over to the front desk and asks them to get her things.

"So what did you get her?"

"Well you know those kids beds?? Like the cars and the princess ones??" Asked Lorelai.

"Yea."

"Well I got her the pink and purple princess bed, and i got her two giant stuffed animals. One Elmo and one Winnie the Pooh."

"Oh she will love it. I'll put the bed together when we get home so she can sleep in it tonight."

"Thanks Luke." Lorelai says before she kisses him.

Luke and Lorelai get all the presents into the car. They get home and Go inside to tell Rory to close her eyes. Luke grabs the bed and pushed the box in the house and up the stairs so he can set it up before she sees it. Lorelai brings the stuffed animals upstairs also so they can put them on the bed when it is all set up.

Luke gets it set up with in a half hour. Lorelai puts some new Disney princess sheets on the bed and then puts the stuffed animals on the bed. Luke goes downstairs to get Rory and Will. Rory walks in and sees her brand new bed and stuffed animals.

"Pincess bed!" Rory yells as she runs over to the bed.

Rory gets unto her bed and lays on her Elmo stuffed animal. Lorelai sneaks out to get her cake while she enjoys her new bed. Lorelai came back ten minutes later with the cake. They lit the candles and sang Happy Birthday. Rory blew out her candles. Luke cuts the cake and they all have a slice.

They were planning on going out to eat for dinner for Rory's birthday. They were all getting ready to leave when the phone rang.

"Hello." Luke says as he answers the phone.

"Hi Luke it's Mia."

"Hi Mia how are you?"

"I am fine hunny. I wanted to call to let you know that Chris just called. He said he wanted to see Rory since it was her birthday. He actually didn't sound drunk this time." Mia Says.

"OK thanks Mia. I will tell Lorelai."

"Thanks Luke. Give Rory a kiss for me."

"Will do. Bye.

Luke goes up to his room. He tells Lorelai that Mia said Chris called. She tries to not let it bother her since she want to have a nice time at dinner. They finally all leave the house and go to eat dinner. When they get back home they all get out of the car and Luke picks Rory up as they walk toward the house. As they are walking up they notice someone sitting on the stairs.

"Christopher." Lorelai says in the same tone she did a few weeks back at his first appearance.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. CHRISTOPHER

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**CHRISTOPHER**

Will walks inside and tells Lorelai if she needs anything to let him know. Lorelai and Luke walk over to Chris. Luke is still holding Rory who is laying down with her head on his shoulder but she is not sleeping.

"Chris what are you doing here? How did you know where to find us?"

"Lorelai calm down please. I am not here to cause trouble I promise. I just wanted to see my little girl on her 2nd birthday. I am sorry about before Lorelai. You know how I get when I drink."

"Chris, you can't act like that with your daughter. You really scared her. If you want me to even think about letting you see her you need to stop drinking all together."

"I am trying Lorelai I really am. Can I at least hold her before I go?"

"Fine Chris. Only for a minute."

Chris takes Rory from Luke. Rory starts to cry.

"What the hell is she crying for?" Chris asks in an aggravated voice.

"Well Chris she doesn't know you that well, plus she has had a long day she is probably a little cranky. You know how two year olds can be. Just put her down and stand her in front of you and try to talk to her. "

Chris puts her down and as soon as he does Rory runs over to Luke and hides behind his legs.

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Chris yells.

"Hey." Luke says in a stern voice.

"Christopher you can't just expect a two year old that you have seen maybe a dozen times to run into your arms like you're her best friend. She doesn't know you well and you keep yelling which is scaring her!"

"Lor…"

"No Chris you need to leave. Get some help. You know my work number, when you get your life on track call me and we can talk about you seeing Rory"

Luke picks up Rory and walks in the house with Lorelai.

"I am going to get Rory ready for bed. I will be down in a minute." Lorelai says.

Lorelai goes upstairs and gets Rory into her pajamas and into her brand new princess bed. On her way downstairs she could smell that Luke had made coffee. She loved that he knew she really would need a cup after the whole Chris thing.

"Mmmmm that smells like heaven."

"I don't know how you drink this stuff." Luke says pouring her a cup.

"It's your fault. Your coffee is sooo good I have to keep drinking it." She says laughing.

They go into the living room and sit on the couch.

"So, are you OK?"

"Luke, what is wrong with him? I don't get him. He wasn't like this when we began dating. He was kind and sweet, he never drank, and he actually cared about me. Even when I told him I was pregnant he was great about it."

"So when did he turn into a jerk?"

"It was a gradual thing. Maybe a two or three months after Rory was born. Maybe it was the stress of being a parent so young. Not like he was even around much. And I know he cheated on me after Rory was born."

"So when did you break up with him?"

"About a month after Rory's first birthday."

"Ah isn't that when you said things with your parents started to get bad?"

"Yup, and that was why, they love Chris and they want us to get married."

They talked for a while longer and eventually Lorelai began to cry. Luke pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Luke, thanks so much for listening."

"Come on let's get to bed. It has been a long day for everyone."

Lorelai leans in and gives Luke a very deep passionate kiss. It turns into a mini make-out session. Luke breaks the kiss.

"What was that for?"

"A thank you for listening me babble about the father of my kid."

She leans in again for an even more passionate kiss.

"And what was that one for?" He asks smiling.

"For today, you and your dad helped make Rory's second birthday really special. And this one is just becasue I want to." She says as she gets up and sits on his lap and kisses him hard. Their make-out session begins to get a little out of hand so Luke stops it even though it was extremely hard for him to do that.

"OK we should stop before we go too far."

Lorelai just looks at Luke and thinks what an amazing guy. He knows she isn't ready, so he stops it first. This just made her want him more.

"OK lets go to bed."

They both head upstairs and get ready for bed. Lorelai gets into bed first as Luke goes to give Rory a kiss and check on her.

"How is the two year old?"

"She is sound asleep." Luke says smiling.

Lorelai yawns. Yup and soon he mommy will be too. Luke laughed as he turned off the light and got into bed.

"Goodnight Lorelai." Luke said. But she was already asleep. Luke leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I love you Lorelai."

**Please Review! Sorry if it seems a little short but I will update very soon I promise…probably later today.**


	17. THE FIGHT

**HEY GUYS THATNKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM SO GLAD YOU ALL ARE LIKING MY STORY, THAT MAKES IT EVEN MORE FUN TO WRITE!!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**THE FIGHT**

The next morning Luke gets up early to go to the hardware store. Lorelai and Rory were still sleeping. He decided not to wake Lorelai so he left her a note. Lorelai woke up about two hours after Luke left and found the note he wrote her.

Good morning Lorelai,

I had to go to the hardware store early and You looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. I left some money on the night stand so you and Rory can go to Weston's for some breakfast. Come see me after Weston's.

Love,

Luke.

Lorelai just smiled and layed there for a moment. Then she heard Rory calling her from the other room. She goes into Rory's room.

"Mommy, where daddy?" Rory asked

"He is working babe, we will go have breakfast and then go see him ok."

"Yay ok!" Rory yells."

Lorelai dresses Rory in jeans and a blue sweater that brings out her eyes. Lorelai gets herself ready, She ended up wearing dark blue jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt that was low cut. They walk over to Weston's Bakery.

"Hi can I get two cinnamon buns, a large coffee and a small milk."

They sit at the table near the window and eat their food.

"Mmmm mommy good!" Rory says with cinnamon bun residue all over her mouth."

**AT THE DINNER**

The bells over the hardware store ring. Luke looks up thinking it was Lorelai and Rory.

"Rachel, What are you doing here?"

"Um I was wondering, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel asked gesturing toward outside.

"Um yea I guess."

Luke follows Rachel to the gazebo in the town square. She stops in front of the gazebo and faces Luke.

"Luke I can't stop thinking about you. Since I bumped you into the street I just can't get you out of my mind. And seeing you with Rory, how you act with her. I have never seen you that way with kids before."

Before Luke can answer Rachel Kisses him. At the same time Lorelai and Rory are walking by. Rachel was holding Luke pretty tight so from Lorelai's angle it looked like Luke wasn't trying to get away. Luke was finially able to break the kiss.

Are you insane! What would make you..." Luke stopped when he saw Lorelai looking on.

Lorelai started to walk away. Luke ran after her leaving Rachel at the gazebo. Lorelai ran in the house and started packing her things. Luke ran in a little while after.

"Lorelai what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? I am packing."

"But why?"

"Come on Luke...I saw you." she said in tears.

"Lorelai she kissed me please believe me!"

"It didn't look like you were trying to get away!"

"Well I was Lorelai I swear!"

"Luke, why you kiss Racel? You make mommy cry." Rory said.

Luke went over to Rory and got on his knees so he was eye level with her.

"Hunny that crazy lady kissed me. And I am sorry I didn't mean to make your mom cry. I love your mommy, it's killing me that she is crying and that i made her cry."

Luke walks back over to Lorelai who was sitting on the bed crying.

"Lorelai please. Do you believe me?"

"I don't know Luke I guess. It's just that I realized that you could really hurt me and Rory and then I would have no where to go."

"Lorelai I love you more then anything. I love Rory like she is my own daughter. There is no one that would be able to change that ...especially Rachel. You believe that right?"

"Yea I guess. You should get back to work. I am sure your dad is wondering where you are."

"Are you sure we are ok?"

"Just go to work Luke I am fine."

"Fine. I love you." He says as he kisses her cheek. "I love you Rory." he said kissing her head.

Luke walked out of the house and back to the hardware store.

"Luke where did you go?" Will asked.

"Well Rachel came in and wanted to talk so like an idiot i went outside with her and she kissed me. Lorelai saw and ran off so I had to go after her."

"Is she OK?"

"I don't know I guess. She is definitely still mad. Rory asked me why I kissed Rachel. That broke my heart. I should have listened to you and stayed away from Rachel."

"How about I watch Rory tonight and you can take Lorelai out. You guys haven't been out alone since New York."

"I don't know if she will want to go out, but thanks."

"Well I have a little more paperwork to do as soon as I am done go home and ask her, then let me know and I will close early."

"OK thanks dad."

Will goes upstairs to finish his paperwork. Luke tries to call the house to see if Lorelai would talk to him but she didn't answer. He wasn't surprised, but he was hoping she might answer. After Will finished his work he came downstairs and told Luke to go home and talk to Lorelai. Luke walks in the front door of the house.

"Lorelai!"

Rory comes running from the kitchen

"Daddy up up!" Rory yells

"Hey cutie, where is your mom? Is she still mad at me?" He asked picking her up.

"No she sad." Rory said

Luke walks into the kitchen with Rory hoping to find Lorelai. She is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. Her eyes are a bit red and puffy from crying.

Luke puts Rory down and walks over to Lorelai.

"Hey." He says in a whisper while he kisses her cheek.

"Hi." She says flatly. "Your home early. I wasn't expecting you for another hour and a half."

"Yea well my dad finished his paperwork and said I could leave. He actually said he would watch Rory tonight if we wanted to go out. I just have to call him to let him know so he can close up early."

"Um yea ok we can go out."

"Really?" Luke asks surprised.

"Yea. We can go to a movie?"

"OK. I am going to call my dad and make some dinner. Pasta OK??"

"Thats fine. Will you be able to keep an eye on Rory too so I can jump in the shower?"

"Absolutely."

Lorelai goes upstairs to take a shower and Luke calls his dad as he prepares dinner and watches Rory who is coloring in her coloring book.

Lorelai gets out of the shower and puts on a jean skirt and a light blue sweater. She fixes her hair and does her make-up. When she is all done getting ready she goes downstairs.

"Hi Will." Lorelai says.

"Hi Lorelai."

Luke goes over to Lorelai and gives her a kiss right on the lips.

"You look beautiful." Luke says rubbing his hand on her cheek.

She smiles and says "Thank you."

They all sit down for dinner.

"This is delicious Luke." Will says.

"Yea Luke it's amazing." Lorelai adds.

"Yummy daddy!!" Rory says.

"Well thank you everyone!" Luke says smiling.

After dinner Lorelai takes Rory and gets her cleaned up and ready for bed. Luke comes in and reads her a story. They both kiss her goodnight and go downstairs.

"OK dad we are going to leave."

"Rory is in bed so you shouldn't have any problem." Lorelai says.

"Don't worry about her she will be fine. You guys have fun." Will says.

"Thanks dad!" Luke says.

Luke and Lorelai head out for technically their first date.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY:-D


	18. THE DATE

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**I am in the middle of thinking of new ideas for fan fic stories [preferably ones when Luke and Lorelai are older. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to send me a message.**

I DO NOT OWN GILMROE GIRLS.

**THE DATE**

Luke and Lorelai leave and get into the car.

"Wow, I don't think we have ever been out without Rory...except for New York."

"Yea I know. So this is like our first date...unless you count China Town in New York." He says laughing.

"Wow, this is our first date!" She says very excited.

Luke and Lorelai drive to a movie theater in Hartford. They go in, Luke buys the tickets then they go over to the concession stand.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Luke asked.

"Um get some popcorn, Red Vines, oooo get some nachos. And don't forget the drinks!"

"OK." Luke says laughing.

They get their snacks and head into their movie. They both decided to see a scary movie. **A/N I didn't know what movie to say since this was supposed to be about 20 years ago**.

While they were watching the movie Luke was trying to think of something special to do afterwards since it was there "First Date". He thought he might bring her back to the field to relax and look at the stars again, since this time they didn't have Rory and it might be a little more romantic.

During the movie Lorelai got scared and grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it tight. Luke took his other hand and rubbed the top of her hand with it. He was just so happy to be with her and loved how he was around her and Rory. They brought out a different side to him and he loved it.

After the movie was over they walked out of the movie theater and towards the car still holding hands.

"Hey, so I was thinking would you like to go back to that place we went to with Rory and just relax under the stars for a while?"

"Yea sure that sounds good."

"OK. Well there is a small coffee shop over there do you want to get some to bring with us?" He says pointing across the street.

"Are you asking me if I want coffee?"

"Hmmm sorry dumb question." He says laughing.

Luke and Lorelai drive over to the coffee shop. Lorelai gets a large coffee and Luke gets a large herbal tea. They walk back to the car and Luke drives to the field. They get to the field and get out of the car. Luke goes in the trunk and gets the blanket that they used last time. Lorelai carries her coffee and Luke's tea. They walk to about the same spot they were at last time. Luke spreads out the blanket and sits down. Lorelai hands him his tea and sits down between his legs. After they both finish their drinks they lay down.

"Luke this has been a great date."

"I am glad you had fun."

"So, Luke um since the whole Rachel thing happened I have been kind of thinking about her a lot."

"Lorelai I told you..."

"No it's not that. I was just wondering how close you too were before when you were going out."

"Well we were pretty close, we knew each other for a while before we started to go out but it was an on again off again relationship. She always thought I was too boring."

"You are definitely not boring."

"Thanks." He says smiling.

"So, did you sleep with her?" Lorelai asks with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Yea we did once. About 2 months after we started to go out. She was the only person I slept with...until you."

Lorelai was a little upset even though she had obviously had had sex before herself. "Oh." She said. "Chris was the only person I slept with, until you, and we did it three times then I got pregnant."

"Lorelai you don't have to tell me this."

"I know Luke but we are in a relationship. I love you and before we have sex again I want us to know everything about each others past."

"I love you too." He said smiling at her.

He leans in and gives her a soft gental kiss. As he begins to break away she grabs him and pulls him in for another kiss starting off gental and soon tuning into a heated passionate make-out session. Lorelai starts to move on top of Luke and kisses him even deeper. They lied there like that, Lorelai on top of Luke kissing, for about an hour.

"Well I guess we should get home." Lorelai says breaking the kiss.

"OK. Sure." Luke says as they both begin to stand up.

They both walk back to to the car and drive home.

"I am going to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed." She says looking right into Luke's beautiful blue eyes.

"OK I am going to check on Rory."

Lorelai walked into the bathroom. She didn't know any guy who would come home from a date and the first thing he would do is check on his girlfriends kid. She knew he really loved her and not just she is my girlfriends kid i have to like her. He loved her like he was her own daughter. She knew that she had nothing to worry about with Rachel, but she couldn't help still being hurt buy the sight of them kissing, she kept playing it over in her head and she just couldn't forget it. She would be lost without Luke and that scared her because she hated being that dependent on someone especially her boyfriend.

Lorelai came out of the bathroom and went into the room she was wearing a pair of white knit short shorts and a black tank that exposed her bellybutton. Luke was already laying in bed with just his boxers on.

"Hey, are you OK you seem upset. Didn't you have fun tonight?" Luke asks as Lorelai gets into bed.

"Um...just thinking."

"About..."

"Well, I was just thinking I have never been this dependent on a boyfriend before. If something happened I would be lost without you, that scares the hell out of me. I hate being that dependent on someone."

"Lorelai you are my best friend and my girlfriend and the most important person in my life I would never in a million years do anything to hurt you. I don't plan on seeing Rachel any more, she wanted to be friends with me but after what happened that will not happen. So please don't worry about this anymore, you and Rory are my world."

Lorelai smiled with tears in her eyes. "OK. I will try to to forget the awful picture of the two of you kissing that is replaying in my head."

He leans in and kisses her."Well how about you replace it with a picture of us kissing."

Just as he was about to pull back. Lorelai leans with him so their lips don't part. They continue to make-out for a while...Luke laying on his back and Lorelai half laying on top of him, her right leg between his legs.

Luke breaks the kiss.

"Lorelai are you sure you want to keep kissing like this."

"Luke we are just kissing. Nothing has to result from it. Besides I really really really like kissing you!"

Lorelai stares into his eyes and leans in to continue there kissing.

**OK PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME MESSAGES WITH YOUR IDEAS FOR SOME NEW STORIES. :-D**


	19. LUNCH & CELL PHONES

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I JUST LOVE READING WHT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT MY STORY!! HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEXT PART.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS **

**LUNCH & CELL PHONES**

Lorelai gets up and starts to get ready for work.

"Hey Luke, I have to leave for work. Do you want me to take Rory?"

"No. I only have to go to the hardware store for an hour to cover for my dad so I can watch her no problem." Luke says half awake.

"OK, thanks hun. Call me at the inn if there is a problem." She says. Then she bends down and gives him a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye Lorelai."

Luke sleeps for a little while longer. He hears Rory talking to her stuffed animals so he decides to get up and make them some breakfast.

"Hey sweetie! Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yup." Rory says smiling.

Luke brings her downstairs. When he gets down there there is a note from his dad saying to come by the hardware store right after breakfast so he can cover for him for a while.

"OK what would you like for breakfast?"

Rory pretends to think. She takes her pointer finger and scratches her chin and says "Hmmmm." This makes Luke laugh.

"How about pancakes?" Luke asks.

"PAMCAKES!!!!" Rory yells.

Luke pours Rory some juice and starts the pancakes. After they finish Luke goes upstairs to change Rory.

"Daddy, we go see Will?" Rory asked.

"Yup we are going to go see Will for a little while. Then maybe we can go see mommy for lunch."

Rory claps her hands in excitement.

Luke gets himself and Rory all ready and they head out to the hardware store.

"Hi dad."

"Hi Will." Rory says.

"Hell you two." Will says.

"Hey dad do you think I will be able to leave at lunch time so we can go visit Lorelai?"

"Yea, I don;t have much to do today. Um Luke your sister called a couple minutes ago."

"Oh boy thats never a good start to a sentence."

"Luke she needs some help with Jess. She just got a new job and can't afford daycare for a couple weeks. I would go, but I have meetings in Hartford at the end of this week."

"Dad, I can't go. If you have meetings and Lorelai is working what about Rory?"

"Well Mia doesn't mind if Rory goes to work with Lorelai once in a while and I am sure she will understand under the circumstances."

"I don't know dad. How long will it be for?"

"Two weeks. And she needs you there tomorrow."

"Fine. Tell her I will be there." Luke says rolling his eyes.

"Thanks Luke."

William leaves the store to run some errands . Luke puts Rory in the highchair that Will keeps there for when Luke has to watch Rory and work.

"Daddy!" Rory says "Kiss kiss."

Luke smiles and goes over to her. She gives him one of her big wet kisses and says "lob you."

Luke smiles again and says "I love you too."

Will comes back a little before lunch. Luke and Rory leave to go meet Lorelai for lunch at the inn.

"Hey guys this is a nice surprise." Lorelai says kissing Rory and then Luke on the cheek.

"Yea well I just finished up at my dad's so we thought we would come visit and have lunch with you."

"I am glad you did." She says smiling.

The three walk into the dining room and sit down.

"So, I have something to tell you." Luke says."

"Uh-o." She says putting down the menu. "This doesn't sound good."

"Well you see, my sister just got a new job and for the next two weeks she can't afford daycare so I am going to be going there and staying for two weeks to help her with Jess."

"Oh." Lorelai says "Well I will miss you. And Rory will miss you too."

"I know I will miss you both like crazy. So I was thinking maybe we could both go out tonight and get cell phones that way it will be easy to keep in touch, since all my sister uses is a cell phone and she will probably have it on her most of the time."

"Sounds good, but i am pretty broke."

"Don't worry about it. I will buy them."

"So, when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"This sucks! I am going to miss you like crazy."

"I know. So what time do you get out today?"

"Um, I should only have another three hours left after lunch."

"Oh great. Then we can go right to the store when you get home."

"OK."

Luke, Lorelai and Rory eat their lunch. When they were through Luke and Rory left and Lorelai went back to work.

"Rory do you want to go to the park?"

"Yay!"

Luke and Rory go to the park for a while to kill some time until Lorelai gets out of work.

Lorelai walks in the house. Luke and Rory are on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey!" Lorelai says She stands behind the couch and leans down to kiss Luke. "I am going to shower and change before we go. OK?"

"Yea sure."

The three arrive at the cell phone store. Lorelai and Luke walk around checking out the different phones. They both decide to get the same phone. They get a plan with lots of minutes so they can talk to each other a lot. They go out to the car after they pay for everything.

"Thanks for the phone Luke."

"Of course. I need a way to talk to you while I am gone and if you are at the park with Rory when I call I don't want you to miss the call."

"Hey Luke I was thinking, Halloween is right in the middle of the time you are going to be gone. Rory is definitely going to be upset if you can't come out with us."

"Maybe I can figure something out. I would hate to miss it."

Lorelai smiles "OK."

"Daddy you leaving?" Rory asked with a very sad tone.

"Aww sweetie just for two weeks and I promise I will talk to you and mommy every night." Luke said.

"Telepone!?" Rory asks.

"Yes on the telephone." Luke says laughing.

They drive home and Luke makes them all dinner. After dinner they all go and sit in the living room.

"I should go and give Rory a bath." Lorelai said.

"Oh let me do it. I won't see her for two weeks so I want to spend lots of time with her and you." He says before he kisses her cheek.

"OK Luke. I will go get her pajamas."

Luke brings Rory into the bathroom and starts to fill the tub. After Rory's bath Luke and Lorelai tuck Rory into bed.

"You leave now daddy?" Rory asked.

"No. Tomorrow at lunch time."

"You make me pamcakes?"

"Yes I will make you, mommy and Will pancakes tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Rory." Lorelai says.

"Night mommy. Night daddy."

"Goodnight sweetie." Luke says.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**


	20. GOODBYE LUKE

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**GOODBYE LUKE**

Luke and Lorelai wake up around the same time. Rory was still sleeping so Lorelai left her in bed and went downstairs with Luke. Luke started to make pancakes and coffee.

"So, Luke your dad is going to have breakfast with us today?"

"Yea he is going to open late this morning."

"Wow, we all never get to eat breakfast together...this will be nice."

"Can you set the table for me?"

"As long as I don't actually have to cook, sure."

"Do you really think I would be crazy enough to let you cook something that we will all be eating?" He says smiling.

"I would hope not." She says laughing.

Luke finishes the pancakes and Lorelai goes upstairs to wake Rory up for breakfast. When Lorelai comes downstairs with Rory, Will and Luke are sitting at the table waiting for them.

"So, how old is Jess?" Lorelai asks.

"He is about six months older then Rory." Will says.

As they all ate breakfast Lorelai listens to Luke and Will tell stories about Liz and Jess. She felt bad that Will had only seen his grandchild a handful of times. This makes her think of her parents and how she kept Rory from them. She never met to cut them completely out of their lives but they just wouldn't approve of her working as a maid and living with her boyfriend who is not the father of her child. She decided to seriously think about at least calling them...sometime.

After they finish breakfast, Will voluntaries to clean up before he goes to work so Luke can spend more time with Lorelai and Rory. Lorelai goes to get Rory dressed and Luke gets out her stroller. They take a walk around the town and talk.

"It is going to be weird without you around for two weeks." Lorelai says.

"Well, when I get there I will talk to my sister about Halloween. Hopefully I will be able to come back for the day at least."

"Oh I hope so. But if you can't I will take lots of pictures of Rory."

They continue walking around the town, Luke pushing Rory in her stroller. They get to the gazebo and decide to sit for a while. Luke lifts the stroller up and carries it up the steps.

"So, what time do you want me to call you tonight?"

"Whenever, I am not working today so me and Rory will probably just hang around."

"Well I won't call too late because I want to talk to Rory too."

"OK."

"My dad won't be home until late tonight so make sure after I leave that you lock all the doors. OK?"

"Luke I will be fine."

"I know but if Chris..."

"I don't think he will try to come back until he straightens himself out."

"But..."

"But I will lock all the doors anyway." She says smiling.

Luke puts his hand on her cheek and gently pulls her face towards his for a slow passionate kiss.

"Wow two weeks without this. How will I survive?" Lorelai says.

"I don't know how I will." Luke says very seriously as he rubs her cheek with is thumb.

"Well we should probably head back. You still need to pack."

"Yea OK let's go."

Luke picks the stroller up and carries it down the stairs. They all walk home, so Luke can pack. Luke, Rory and Lorelai go upstairs and into Luke and Lorelai's room. Luke pulls out his suitcase and begins putting clothes in it.

"Daddy I help you." Rory says as she drags a shirt over and throws it in the suitcase.

"Well thank you." Luke says.

Luke finished packing in about ten minutes.

"OK. Well I think I have everything."

Rory sat herself inside the suitcase and said "daddy i go too."

Luke and Lorelai both laughed. Luke picked Rory up.

"Aww sweetie you have to stay here with mommy and keep her company while I am gone."

Luke and Rory go to sit next to Lorelai on the bed.

"So, do you want me to make you guys some lunch before I leave?"

"No, I told your dad I would get some sandwiches and come eat with him at the hardware store."

"Oh OK. Well Come on I will drive you to get the sandwiches and then to the hardware store. I want to say bye to my dad anyway.

Luke drives Lorelai and Rory to get some sandwiches for lunch then they go to the hardware store to see Will.

"Hi Will we brought food!" Lorelai says as the three of them walk into the hardware store.

"Great I am starving." Will says.

They all eat their lunch. When they are through Luke starts to get ready to leave.

"So how long will it take you to get there?" Lorelai asks.

"Um probably four hours or so."

"Drive carefully son. Give Liz and Jess a kiss for me."

"I will dad."

Luke takes Rory from Lorelai and kisses her on the cheek.

"Bye sweetie. I will call you tonight to say goodnight. OK?"

"OK daddy." Rory says she gives him a big wet kiss and says "bye daddy."

Luke gives Lorelai a hug. "I love you." Luke says.

"I love you too. I will talk to you tonight."

"I look forward to it." He says before he gives her a big kiss.

"Bye." Lorelai says.

"Bye."

Luke gets in his cars and heads for Liz's house. Lorelai looks at the window and watches him leave with Rory in her arms.

"Bye-bye daddy." Rory says as she waves to Luke.

"She is really going to miss him. And so am I." Lorelai says still looking out the window.

"I know hunny." Will says. "You know, you two remind me of me and Luke's mom."

"Really?" Lorelai asks turning to face Will.

"Yea. He looks at you the same way I looked at his mom."

"And how is that?" Lorelai asks.

"Like he would give up anything just to see you smile."

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT IS SO EASY...JUST HIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON AND WRITE YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	21. SORRY I CAN'T

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**WinifredEira – _Thank you so much your so sweet!_**

**WinifredEira & Gilmorefanforever –_ I am glad you both liked the last line. I tried to come up with a good line for Will to say to Lorelai about the L&L relationship. _**

**_Gilmoregirls3916__– Thanks for the idea...i was debating on having him surprise her and have him tell her. But I thought a surprise would be more fun._**

**I POSTED SOME STORY IDEAS IN MY PROFILE...PLEASE TAKE A LOOK AT THEM AND SEND ME A MESSAGE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**SORRY I CAN'T**

Lorelai was in the bathroom with Rory giving her a bubble bath. Rory was splashing around and playing with some bath toys Will bought her. Lorelai was sitting on the floor next to the tub watching her smiling.

"Hey sweets you having fun?"

"Bubbles fun mommy." Rory says as she splashes around.

"OK babe let's get you dried off and dressed. Daddy will be calling soon."

"Daddy!!!" Rory yelled

Lorelai dries off Rory and put her in her pajamas. They go into Rory's room to read a book while they waited for Luke's call.

_-AT LUKE'S SISTERS HOUSE_

Luke and Liz are sitting in the living room talking.

"So, Liz what's going on for Halloween?"

"Well I have to work that night, I know how you feel about it so you don't have to take Jess out if you don't want to."

"Actually I was wondering if I could take him to Stars Hollow. Lorelai wants me to come back to go trick-or-treating with her and Rory, so I figure me and Jess can drive down there and then spend the night. Dad would love to see Jess."

"Uh yea Luke that is fine, it's just that I can't really afford a costume for him."

"Don't worry about it. I will take him to the store tomorrow and buy him something,"

"Thanks Luke" She says giving him a hug. "I am going to go watch T.V. In my room so you can call Lorelai. Are you going to tell her you are coming for Halloween?"

"No, I think I will surprise her. And if you talk to dad don't tell him either. "

"Awww Luke that is so sweet."

Liz goes to her room and Luke gets his cellphone and calls Lorelai.

"That must be daddy." Lorelai says as she gets up to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hello stranger how was the trip there?"

"It was OK."

"So how is you sister and nephew?"

"They are good. My nephew was really excited to see me."

"Uh-o don't tell Rory she will get jealous." Lorelai said laughing. "Hey let me put her on real quick so I can get her to bed."

"OK."

Lorelai hands the phone to Rory, who is sitting on the chair in her room. Lorelai sits on the ground next to her.

"Daddy?" Rory says a little confused since she has never really talked on a phone before.

"Hi Rory. Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Daddy you come read me story."

"Aww hun I can't. Mommy will read you one."

"No daddy you!" Rory said in a more upset tone then mad.

"Sweetie I will be home soon and I will read you lots of stories. OK?"

"O tay."

"I love you sweetie, goodnight."

Lob you daddy, night."

Lorelai takes back the phone.

"Hey Luke just hang on a second so I can tuck Rory in."

"OK."

Lorelai puts the phone down as she tucks Rory in.

"Goodnight sweets, I will see you tomorrow."

"Night mommy."

Lorelai grabs the phone and goes into her and Luke's room.

"OK I am back." She says jumping into bed.

"OK. So, I talked to Liz about Halloween."

"And..."

"And it doesn't look like I will be able to make it."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yea I know, I really wish I could be there. Make sure you take lots of pictures for me."

"I will." She said sounding upset. "So what is Jess going to be for Halloween?" She says trying to sound happier.

"Well my sister can't afford a costume so I told her I would take him tomorrow to get something."

"Luke you are such a good guy."

"Eh. I am going to talk to my dad tomorrow and tell him to close early on Halloween, I don't want you and Rory walking around alone at night."

"Luke it's Halloween. I will be fine. I promise."

"Well I am still talking to my dad, and you can't change my mind."

"Fine. So, your dad said that we remind him of him and your mom."

"Really? When did he say that?"

"Right after you left, when me and Rory were looking out the window watching you leave."

"I wish you and Rory could have met my mom. She would have loved you both. And you guys would have loved her too."

"I am sure I would have...especially if she is anything like her son." Lorelai said smiling. "So what are you doing?"

"Well I am lying on the couch...which is my bed for the next two weeks. What about you?"

"Just lying in our bed missing someone."

"I miss you too."

"Hey, I never said it was you who I was missing." Lorelai says.

"Oh really."

"Just kidding of course it's you!"

"You locked all the doors right?" Luke asks concerned.

"Yes I did, don't worry...we are fine. Well not completely fine...I could use some kissing action."

Luke laughed. "Soon..."

"I am looking forward to it." She says in a flirty tone.

"Well, we should get to bed, don't you have to work tomorrow?"

"Yea, I do."

"OK well I will call you tomorrow."

"I will be looking forward to it."

"I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Luke and Lorelai both hang up. Lorelai feels very upset that Luke can't come back for Halloween. Luke is excited and hopes Lorelai is excited when he shows up on Halloween.

_**NEXT CHAPTER TEASER **__ Luke and Jess go shopping. Lorelai gets a phone call at the inn._

**PLEASE REVIEW! HIT THAT PRETTY BUTTON AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS:-D**


	22. A NEW FRIEND

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS **

**A NEW FRIEND**

Lorelai begins to wake up. She notices the time and remembers she has to get Rory ready too this morning so she gets up and gets her clothes together. She gets dressed and then goes into Rory's room. Rory is still fast asleep. Lorelai gets Rory's clothes out from her dresser then wakes her up.

"Come on hunny, you have to get up." Lorelai says as she gently shakes her.

Rory begins to move around and make noises. She finally wakes up. Lorelai puts her into pink jogging pants and a black t-shirt that says "mommy loves me". She figured she would be comfortable in that since she had to spend the whole day at the inn. Lorelai and Rory head downstairs, Lorelai makes herself some coffee and gives Rory some cereal for breakfast. After they finish they head to the inn.

"Good morning Mia" Lorelai says.

"Good morning sweetie. Aww you brought Rory today!" Mia says.

"Yea well Luke had to go help his sister so I am going to have to bring her a lot these next two weeks...if that is OK."

"Of course that is fine. Is Liz alright?"

"Yea, she got a new job and she can't afford daycare for two weeks."

"Well, that was sweet of Luke to go help."

"Yea it was." Lorelai says with a little sadness in her voice.

"You miss him a lot, don't you?"

"Yes. He has only been gone a day and it feels like forever. And Rory misses him like crazy too."

"Well, don't worry about bringing her to work. It is not a problem."

"Thanks Mia."

Lorelai walks upstairs and begins her work. It was getting close to lunch time so Lorelai decided to take her break so she could feed Rory.

"Lorelai can you come here for a minute." Mia says.

"Whats up?" Lorelai asks.

"Well I wanted to introduce you to Sookie, she is going to be training to be a chef here."

"Nice to meet you Sookie I am Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory."

The two girls instantly clicked. They have lunch together and got to know each other better. Lorelai's break was almost over so she asks Sookie if she wants to come over to have dinner with her and Rory tonight. Sookie accepted and Lorelai went back to work.

"Lorelai you have a phone call." Mia says handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lor its Chris."

"Hello Chris. How are you doing?"

"I am good. I have been doing really good actually and I wanted to know if maybe I could come see Rory sometime."

"Well Chris the next two weeks are not going to be good but maybe after that."

"OK Lor. I am serious about getting my life together I really want to be apart of Rory's life."

"I know Chris. I want her to know you too. So, hey I got a cell phone let me give you the number so i don't get in trouble with you calling my work. The number is 555-4195."

"OK. So um I will call you in two weeks?"

"Yea that sounds good."

"OK. I will talk to you later. Bye.

"Bye Chris."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_LUKE'S SISTERS HOUSE_

Luke was getting Jess ready to go out and buy a Halloween costume and get some dinner.

"So Jess what do yo want to be for Halloween?"

"Ninja Turtle."

Luke laughs and says "OK well we will see what we can find."

Luke takes Jess to a costume store and finally finds a Ninja Turtle costume. He tries it on Jess and it fits good, so they buy it.

"Jess you want some dinner?"

"Happy Meal!!"

"OK. I will get you a Happy Meal."

They eat their dinner and head home. Luke gets Jess into his pajamas and reads him a story before tucking him into bed. Luke goes to watch some T.V before he calls Lorelai but he falls asleep.

_BACK IN STARS HALLOW_

Lorelai Sookie and Rory just finish eating dinner. Lorelai gets Rory ready for bed.

"Mommy me talk to daddy!"

"I know you want to talk to him sweetie but it is late. We will call him tomorrow. I promise."

Lorelai reads Rory a bedtime story and tucks her in. She goes back into the living room where Sookie is waiting for her.

"So. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Yea sure." Sookie says.

"I am really glad Mia introduced us. I don't have any friends around here. Except for Luke and his dad. And with Luke away helping his sister it can get lonely."

"Well I will be glad to keep you company. I just love Rory she is adorable!"

Sookie and Lorelai watch their movie.

"Well I should get home. Are you working tomorrow?"

"No. Day off."

"OK well I will call you in the afternoon."

"OK. Talk to you then."

"Bye." Sookie says walking out of the house.

Lorelai notices the time, it was getting late so she decided to go to bed. She was a little upset that Luke didn't call, and she didn't want to call him because since he didn't call maybe he was busy. Lorelai fell asleep a few minutes after her head hit the pillow, an hour later her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered in a very sleepy voice.

"Hi Lorelai I am so sorry I didn't call...I fell asleep watching..."

"It's OK Luke. Don't worry about it." She says cutting him off.

"I am sorry I woke you but I wanted at least to say hi."

"It's OK I am glad you did. So I made a friend today."

"Oh yea who?"

"Her name is Sookie. She is training to be a chef at the inn. Mia introduced us."

"Thats good. So you won't be totally bored without me there."

"Yea. Oh hey Chris called today."

"Really?"

"Yea, he sounded good on the phone. He said that he has been working hard on straighting out his life and asked if he could come see Rory."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well I said the next two weeks were not good. I told him to call in two weeks and maybe we could set something up. I really didn't want to do it without you there so that is why I told him he had to wait two weeks. Is that OK?"

"Of course. I would feel a lot better if I were there with you guys."

"Yea I will feel better about the whole thing if you are there. So, what did Jess get for a costume?"

"He is going to be a Ninja Turtle. He looks cute in it."

"Awww take some pictures, OK?"

"Yea I will." He says smiling knowing that she will see him in person.

"Well I think I am going to get back to sleep."

"Oh yea OK."

"Oh hey do you mind if I call you tomorrow afternoon? Rory was pretty upset she didn't get to talk to you before she went to bed and I promised her we would call you tomorrow."

"Absolutely. Call me anytime, you don't have to ask."

"OK ,well I will call you tomorrow then." She says smiling.

"OK. Tell Rory I am sorry for not calling earlier and give her a kiss for me."

"I will."

"I love you, goodnight." Luke says.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Lorelai says.

"Of course I will be dreaming of you."

"Aww Luke your so sweet."

"Don't tell anyone." He says laughing."

"I won't."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye."

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**


	23. HALLOWEEN

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**_

_**ALLY – DON'T WORRY I WILL BE WRITING ABOUT WHEN CHRIS COMES!**_

_**SAMVALASAM – THANKS FOR THE SUGESTION!**_

_**JAVAJUNKISHNESS – I LOVE SOOKIE TOO! I PLAN ON WORKING HER INTO THE STORY LINE MORE.**_

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**HALLOWEEN**

Luke woke up early so he could get Jess all ready to go. He couldn't wait to see Lorelai and Rory and wanted to leave as soon as possible. He figured he would call her before they left to see what her plans were for the day so he could figure out how to announce he was there.

"Hello?" Lorelai says as she answers the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"Eh me and Jess just finished eating breakfast. How about you?"

"Yea me and Rory just finished eating too."

"Let me say hi to Rory."

"OK. Hang on."

Lorelai hands Rory the phone.

"Daddy! Candy tonight!"

"Hi Sweetie. Yes tonight is Halloween. Are you excited?"

"Yup."

Lorelai just watches her daughter talk to Luke. She is just amazed at how much this little girl loved him. Every time she talks to Luke on the phone her face lights up and she gets all excited. She was happy that they had Luke...and Will. She didn't know where she and Rory would be without these two men.

"Here mommy." Rory says as she hands Lorelai the cell phone.

"Oh." Lorelai says as she comes out of her little day dream. "Thanks hun. Hello?"

"Lorelai are you OK? It took you a while to come to the phone."

"Yea I am fine. I was just thinking."

"About what?

"You, of course." Lorelai says smiling.

"So, what are you and Rory up to today?"

"Eh just a lazy day today. We are just going to hang around the house, watch some movies, then go out trick-or-treating after dinner."

"Good. Well I have to go. Me and Jess have to run some errands. I will call you a little later."

"OK. Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye."

They both hang up. Luke and Jess get in Luke's car and start their road trip to Stars Hollow.

"Come on Rory. Mommy is going to give you a bath then I am going to take a shower."

Lorelai and Rory go into the bathroom. Lorelai gives Rory a bath, and lets her play in the tub for about ten minutes. When Rory is done Lorelai dries her off and puts her in a t shirt and sweat pants.

"OK hun you sit here and play with your toys. Mommy is going to take a shower and then we can watch our movies."

Lorelai takes a shower and changes into jeans and a t-shirt. Lorelai and Rory both go into the living room and begin watching their movies.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was about lunch time when Luke and Jess arrived in Stars Hollow. Luke decided to go to the hardware store and leave Jess with his dad to bond for a while.

"Hey dad!"

"Luke! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be able to come."

"Yea I know I wanted it to be a surprise. Me and Jess are going to stay the night and drive back tomorrow afternoon."

Will goes over and takes Jess from Luke.

"Papa." Jess says.

Will kisses Jess on the head. "Aww hi Jess I have missed you!"

"Hey dad mind if I leave Jess here with you. I want to go surprise Lorelai."

"No problem. I think I will close up and take Jess to the park or something."

"OK dad. I will see you later." Luke says as he walks out the door.

Luke gets in his car and calls Lorelai.

"Hello." Lorelai says.

"Hey, whats going on?"

"Oh nothing big I am watching a movie. Rory fell asleep on the couch...i guess it is a boring movie." Lorelai says laughing.

"I need you to do me a favor." Luke says as he parks the car on the side street three houses away from his.

"Sure, what?"

"In our room there is a paper in the night stand draw. It has a phone number on it that my sister needs, can you get it for me?"

"Yea sure." She says getting up and heading up to their room."

"Thanks." Luke says as he walks up to the front door.

When he is sure Lorelai is in their room he walks in the house very quitly.

"Hey...um... I can't find it."

"Um its OK never mind. Just go back and watch you movie." He says as he sits in the chair in the living room facing the stairs.

"OK well if i find it later I will let you know." She says walking down the stairs.

Lorelai reaches the bottom of the stairs and looks into the living room.

"Ahhhh OH MY GOD!!!! What are you doing here." She says running over to Luke and giving him a huge hug. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys."

"Did your dad know?"

"No i wanted to surprise him too. I brought Jess with me, he is with my dad now. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh my god your staying the night!"

"Yea well after trick-or-treating, we wouldn't get back until really late."

"I am so happy you are here." She says giving him another hug.

"Me too. I can't believe your screaming didn't wake the little princess." Luke says looking over at a still sleeping Rory.

"Aww you wake her up. She will be so happy to see you."

Luke gets on the floor and leans on the couch. He whispers Rory's name and shakes her gently. Rory opens her eyes.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!" Rory screams. She jumps up and gives Luke a big hug and kiss.

"Aww I missed you kid."

"Miss you daddy. No more leave." Rory says.

"Aww I don't want to leave again, but I have to tomorrow after lunch. Then I will be back in a week. Did you guys eat lunch yet?" Luke asks turning toward Lorelai.

"Nope not yet. I guess you get to feed us." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Luke makes them all lunch. When he finishes Will and Jess walk in.

"Did you guys have fun?" Luke asks.

"We went to park." Jess says.

Luke picks up Rory and brings her over to Jess.

"Jess say hi to you cousin, Rory." Will says.

Lorelai loved that Will introduced Rory to Jess as his cousin. The two kids got along great, they were instantly best friends.

"Dad do you mind watching them so me and Lorelai can take a walk."

"Yea go ahead."

Luke and Lorelai grab some sweatshirts and head out the door.

"So where do you want to go?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't know, just wanted to be alone with you for a little while." He says smiling.

"I have missed you so much...it feels so much longer then a week. I am so happy you are spending the night."

"Me too."

"It has been weird sleeping without you. Every night since you left I sleep in one of your hoodies."

"Really?"

"Yup, I spray it with your cologne, strip down to nothing and put your hoodie on. It made me feel closer to you."

Luke pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. "I am glad it helped." He says.

There was silence for a little while.

"Something wrong?" Lorelai asks.

"Nope." He says with a smile. "Just picturing you taking all your clothes off then putting on my hoodie...its a nice picture." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"Luke Danes!" Lorelai says as she playfully hits his arm. Luke laughs and grabs her hand so he can hold it. "So, I called my parents yesterday."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yea they want me and Rory to come for dinner tomorrow night."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yea. I think so. I mean I don't like them but its not fair to Rory...not knowing her grandparents. I realized that when your dad looks at Jess. I am going to have to take a bus their and probably a cab back but I think its something I have to do."

"Do you need money for a cab?"

"No, I should have enough. Thanks. Hey, um I would have waited until you were back for good but I think my first time back there should just be me...I don't want you to have to deal with the yelling."

"I wouldn't mind...if you want me there I would go."

"I know, but I will be fine with just Rory." She says looking at him. He doesn't look too convinced. "I swear we will be fine...I will call you the minute I get home to tell you everything that happened."

"OK."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Come on Rory you and Jess have to put your costumes on!" Lorelai says.

Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Luke all go up to Rory's room and Jess and Rory put their costumes on.

"They look so cute. Oh did you get a camera."

"Yea...its in our room. I will grad it." She says as she walks into their room though the joining door.

Lorelai grabs the camera and the four go downstairs to see Will.

"Oh wow you guys look great!" Will says.

"Your coming with us, right Will? Lorelai asks.

"Of course." Will says.

They take a whole bunch of pictures...Jess with Rory; Lorelai with Rory; Jess, Will and Luke; Luke, Rory and Lorelai. Then they set the timer and took a picture of everyone together.

"OK guys...ready to go get some candy?!" Luke asks.

"CANDY!" Rory yells.

"LOTS CANDY!" Jess yells.

The five of them leave to go Trick-Or-Treating. After a while Rory got tired and was complaining that she couldn't walk.

"Daddy up. Me can't walk."

Luke picks Rory up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. They go to a few more houses. Both kids had tons of candy so they decide to head back home to get them ready for bed.

"Hey Luke just put Jess in the tub with Rory so we can get them to bed faster."

"OK."

They get Jess and Rory in the tub. Lorelai adds bubbles to make it more fun for them. After Luke and Lorelai wash them they play for a little while.

"Aww this is just too cute. I have to take a picture." Lorelai says as she goes to get her camera.

She takes tons of pictures of Rory and Jess.

"They are so cute together." Luke says.

"Yea they are. I hope Rory will get to see him again. They could grow up to be best friends." She says smiling at Luke. "OK, time to get out of the bath."

Luke and Lorelai get Rory and Jess out of the bath and into their pajamas.

"Daddy you read me story." Rory says.

"Of course." Luke says.

Lorelai gets Jess and Rory in Rory's bed and Luke grabs a book off the bookshelf. Luke reads the two kids the story, then he and Lorelai kiss each good night and go into their room. Lorelai grabs some pajamas from the dresser.

"I am just going to go change in the bathroom real quick."

"Yea OK." Luke says.

Lorelai goes into the bathroom and puts on some shorts and a long sleeve shirt. When she walks into the bedroom Luke is already in his sweatpants...no shirt. **A/N I JUST LOVE PUTTING LUKE IN NO SHIRT LOL **

"So...it's not that late...do you want to watch a movie?" Luke asks.

"Nope."

"Oh OK. You just want to go to sleep?"

"Nope again."

Lorelai leans over and kisses him.

"How about we lay in bed and kiss for a while?" Lorelai asks.

"That sounds like it might be a good idea." Luke says smiling at Lorelai.

They both get into bed and under the blankets. Luke lays on his back and Lorelai is on her side right up against him. She leans down to kiss him...he quickly deepens the kiss. She moves her right leg in between his legs and he starts to rub her back. Since both the kids were in the next room and Jess had never slept there before so the chances of that door being swung open were high they decided to not take it any further then just kissing...with a little touching. They eventually both fell asleep. Lorelai in Luke's arms...where she felt safest.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**


	24. GOODBYE   AGAIN   LUKE

**WinifredEira **– No problem about the shirtless Luke... takes a minute to think of Luke with no shirt on...lol OK I am back lol

**Buffyangel47 **– I really like Rory and Jess parts also...hopefully I will be able to write a lot more with them, maybe not in this chapter but in future ones. (this chapter will have a couple cute Rory/Jess moments.)

**THANKS TO ALL THE OTHERS WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE READING THEM!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**GOODBYE...AGAIN...LUKE**

Rory and Jess woke up early. They jumped out of bed and ran into Lorelai and Luke's room.

"Mommy! Daddy! Candy!" Rory yelled as the both jumped into their bed.

"Uhhh sweets it is way too early for candy." Lorelai says still half asleep and her eyes still closed.

"Daddy...you make us pamcakes?" Rory asks.

"Yea, come on let's go downstairs and make breakfast." Luke leans down and kisses Lorelai on her head. "Come down in about ten minutes and I will have your coffee waiting for you."

"Mmmmm." Lorelai says.

Luke grabs a black t-shirt and throws it on as he leaves the bedroom to make breakfast. Rory and Jess follow him downstairs. Luke puts the T.V. on in the living room for them to watch while he cooks. The first thing he does is start the coffee for Lorelai. Then he begins to make his famous pancakes. In the living room Rory and Jess were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Hey cousin you should come to my house." Jess says. Ever since Will introduced them as cousins that is what they call each other.

"Hmmm..." Rory says scratching her chin with her finger. "I go with Daddy!" She says as she runs into the kitchen. "Daddy...Daddy!!" She yells.

"What...what is it sweetie?"

"I go with you to cousin house." She says as Luke picks her up.

"Aww hun you have to stay here so mommy doesn't get lonely. Don't worry I will talk to Jess' mommy and maybe they will come here fro Turkey day and stay the weekend."

"Turkey day?" Rory asks seeming a little confused. Luke just laughs and brings her back in the living room. He puts her down on the couch next to Jess.

Luke walks back to the kitchen and sees Lorelai standing near the coffee machine with a cup waiting patiently.

"Good morning." Luke says walking over to her.

"Morning babe." She says as she leans in for a kiss. "Where are the kids?"

"In the living room watching T.V. Rory just came in here and asked if she could come with me to Jess' house."

"Aww really...they really love each other."

"Yea, I told her that I would talk to Jess' mommy about coming here for Turkey day."

"Oh wow. Luke your dad would love that."

"Yea he would but getting Liz to agree to it is going to be the hard part. So, are you really going to your parents for dinner tonight?"

"Yes."Lorelai says trying to sound excited.

"Are you nervous?"

"Um...yea a little...I mean I haven't seen them in a while. And I am sure they will have comments about my life...so that should be exciting."

"Like what about your life?"

"Well where I work, where I live, how I am raising Rory...you."

"Me?"

"Yea, I am sure she still wants me to be with Christopher so whoever else I am with she won't approve of because its not Rory's father." Luke just looks down at the ground. "Luke its not you...It wouldn't matter who I was with...she would see it not being right since I had Chris' child."

"Why don't you invite them over for Thanksgiving. I mean I am sure that they are used to big fancy dinners but I have to meet them sometime and I am sure my dad would love to meet them."

"Well, we will see how dinner goes and if I make it out in one piece I will call them to invite them...but if I don decide to invite them don't expect them to come. The just won't approve of my life."

"OK." Luke says getting back to making breakfast.

"Luke, I love you. It doesn't matter what my parents think of you."

Luke looks at her and smiles. "I love you to" He says. Then he leans in and kisses her.

"I am going to go check on the kids." She says smiling.

"OK. I will let you know when the food is done."

Lorelai goes into the living room and Luke continues with breakfast. While he cooks he can't help but think about what Lorelai said about her parents. He knew she was probably right about them not approving of him but he just hoped she wasn't just rebelling against them and soon she will change her mind about their whole relationship. He just couldn't imagine his life without Lorelai and Rory.

"Lorelai?! Can you bring Rory and Jess in here? Food is ready!" Luke yells.

Lorelai, Rory and Jess all come into the kitchen and sit at the table. Luke gives everyone their food and sits down to join them. Jess picked up his fork and got a piece of pancake on it. He looked at Rory and them fed her with his fork.

"Aww how cute." Lorelai says laughing. "He was feeding her."

Rory laughs and covers her mouth so pancake doesn't shoot out.

"They are really going to miss each other." Luke says.

"Cousin chew first." Jess says pointing at Rory.

The four finish eating breakfast, then Luke cleans up.

"Are you going to go see your dad before you leave?" Lorelai asks as she wipes Jess and Rory's faces.

"Yea, we will stop by the store before we leave."

"Well me and Rory will come with you...then she can spend a little more time with Jess."

"OK. Well lets get the kids dressed and maybe we can go to the park for a little while before me and Jess have to leave."

"Sounds good. Come on Rory. Come on Jess. Lets go get dressed so we can go to the park."

"Yay!!!" Rory and Jess say together.

Lorelai and Luke go upstairs to get Jess and Rory dressed. They both get the kids into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Lorelai goes and throws on some jeans and one of Luke's hoodies. Luke does the same. The four of them head to the park.

Luke and Lorelai put Rory and Jess in the baby swings right next to each other.

"Higher Daddy!" Rory says.

"Auntie Lorelai higher too." Jess says.

After a little while on the swings the kids ask to get off and they both run over to the slides. Luke and Lorelai go to sit on the bench near the slide so they have a good view of the kids.

"Cousin! Come on!" Rory says as she climbs the stairs to the slide. Jess followed behind her.

"What slide?" Jess asks.

"Hmmmm..." Rory thinks for a minute. "How about that one?" She says pointing to the twisty one. Jess sits at the top of the slide and Rory sits right behind him with her legs around Jess and her arms around his stomach. Lorelai takes out her camera and snaps a picture as they come down the slide.

"When are you going to develop those?" Luke asks.

"Well I have a couple pictures left...maybe I will leave early to go to Hartford tonight and go to a one hour place."

"Make sure you get doubles...I will give you money if you need it."

"No I should be fine. We should get going though, so you and Jess can get ready to leave."

"Yea, I guess. Lets go grab some lunch then we can go to the hardware store to see my dad."

"OK. Rory, Jess! Come on guys lets go have some lunch."

The four leave the park. They stop at home to grab Luke and Jess' things then they go eat lunch. When they are through with lunch Luke drives them all to the hardware store so him and Jess can say bye to Will.

"Papa!" Jess yells as he runs over to Will. Will is so happy that Jess got used to him so fast. He was so scared that Jess would be shy and not feel comfortable around him. He was definitely just like his mom...friendly.

"Hey Jess...you all ready to go home?" Will asks with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"I come Turkey Day!"

Will looks at Luke confused.

"Yea dad I was going to ask Liz if she would come for Thanksgiving."

"That would be nice." Will says smiling.

"Well we better get going." Luke says as he picks up Rory and kisses her. He hands Rory over to Lorelai, tells her to call him after their dinner and kisses her. Lorelai and Will put Rory and Jess down next to each other so they can say their goodbyes.

"Bye cousin." Rory says in a sad voice.

"Bye cousin." Jess says in an equally sad voice.

They both give each other big hugs. Lorelai couldn't help but take another picture of the two. Lorelai gives Luke one last hug before he leaves.

"Bye Lorelai." He goes over and hugs Rory. "Bye Rory I will talk to you tonight." He grabs Jess' hand and walks to the door. "Bye dad. Jess say bye to papa."

"Bye papa. I miss you!" Jess says waving at Will.

Luke and Jess get in the car and drive off just like Luke did a week ago. Rory goes over to Will and puts both hands up and says "Up." Will picks her up and kisses her on the head. "Me call you papa?" She asked.

"Of course you can." Will says. Lorelai just smile at the two of them. "So dinner with your parents tonight?" Will asks.

"Yea...that should be fun."

"I am sure you will be fine."

"Well...you never met them." She says with a small smile. "We should go I still need to go to a store and find something appropriate to wear for dinner."

"OK." He says handing Rory to her. "Call me if you can't get a cab home, I will come get you."

"Thanks Will." She says smiling at him.

Rory and Lorelai leave the hardware store and go to a few stores looking for something for Lorelai to wear.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**

** NEXT CHAPTER TEASER** – _Lorelai and Rory go have dinner with Emily and Richard and it turns out even worse then Lorelai is expecting. Luckily there is someone around to comfort her._


	25. EMILY & RICHARD

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! I AM GLAD ALL OF YOU LIKED THE RORY/JESS STUFF...I LOVE WRITING FOR THEM ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY ARE SO YOUNG. WELL THERE WILL BE MORE JESS/RORY STUFF SOON...I PROMISE!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**EMILY & RICHARD**

Lorelai and Rory walked home from the store. Lorelai gave Rory a bath and dressed her in a dark blue corduroy jumper with a white t-shirt underneath and white tights and black Mary Jane shoes. Lorelai got dressed in a black skirt that hit her at her knees, black boots and a light blue sweater. She wore her hair down and curly and put Rory's hair in pig tails. Lorelai left the house an hour early so she could stop to develop the pictures of when Luke and Jess were there. She got the pictures and threw them in her purse without looking at them. Her and Rory jumped into a cab and headed to the Gilmore house.

"OK sweets." She says picking up Rory. "Now mommy needs you to be very good in here. OK?"

"Otay mommy."

Lorelai rings the doorbell and waits for someone to answer. The maid comes to the door and greets them.

"Hi, I am Lorelai...the daughter."

"Come in please." The maid says moving aside to let them in. "Can I take you coats?"

Lorelai hands the maid her coat and purse and Rory's coat and diaper bag.

"Oh wait can I just grab her sippie cup out of there." Lorelai says.

"Your parents are in the living room." The maid says.

Lorelai takes Rory by the hand and heads into the living room.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Lorelai says.

Richard was on the couch reading the paper and Emily was across from him trying to get him to put it down.

"Hello Lorelai" Emily says. "Come on in sit down. Would you like a drink?"

"Uh I'll take a coke."

"What about Rory?"

"Um she has her apple juice."

Emily gets up to get Lorelai a coke.

"Well Rory is certinly getting big." Richard says.

"Yes she is." Lorelai answers.

"Well we haven't seen her in quite a while so it was expected." Emily says as she hands Lorelai her drink.

Lorelai takes her drink _"This is going to be a long night."_ She says to herself.

"Rory, go say hi to grandpa." Lorelai says gently pushing Rory toward Richard.

Rory goes over to Richard, both hands in front of her mouth and says a very quite "Hello." Richard picks her up and sits her on his lap.

"So...Lorelai."

"Oh boy." Lorelai mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Um oh yes..."

"Where are you living?'

"We live in Stars Hollow...it's a small town about twenty minutes from here.

"And you work?" Richard asks.

"Well no...not really me and Rory just rob local stores when we are down on cash." Lorelai pauses and realizes that no one is laughing. "Yes dad, I work at an inn 3 days a week...I am a maid."

"A maid three days a week?! How can you possibly afford a place to live and support Rory?! Emily asks.

"Well, mom, dad. I met some really nice people in Stars Hollow. William and Luke. I live with them."

"William and Luke?" Richard asks concerned.

"Yes, Will is Luke's dad. Luke is two years older then me...actually...i am...we are kind of... dating.

"So...you and your daughter from another man live with your new boyfriend. How nice."

"Mom..."

"Lorelai what do you know about these people?" Richard asks.

"Well Will is the nicest man I have ever met. He owns the hardware store in town and Luke works there also. They also helped me get the job...they are friends with the owner of the inn."

"Lorelai how could you move in with a man that is not the father of your daughter?" Emily says as she stands up."You just love to embarrass your father and I!"

"Mom...that is not true. I am happy. I have friends, I have a good job..."

"As a maid."

"Yes as a maid...what is wrong with that? I go to work and earn money there is no sham in that."

"Lorelai you come from better! You and Rory deserve better then living with a hardware store owner and his son!" Emily yells.

Rory gets scared and jumps off Richard' lap and runs to Lorelai.

"Mom...please."

"Lorelai if you don't care about yourself think of Rory. Don't you want a good life for your daughter?"

"Mom...she has a good life. She is around people who love her all the time."

"Lorelai come on your a smart girl do you really think a twenty year old man wants to be a father to his girlfriends kid?"

"Luke loves Rory more then anything. He would do anything for her." Lorelai tries to hold back her tears. "Just because people in your world would never help out other people doesn't mean the rest of the world is like that."

"Now Lorelai calm down. There is no need to raise your voice." Richard says.

"What kind of mother are you to just move yourself and your daughter into a strangers house?!" Emily asks.

"Mom...look the reason I called you was because I wanted Rory to know her grandparents...I didn't want to keep you from her. But if all your going to do is put me down and talk bad about the people I love most, and call me a bad mother then we are not going to be able to come here anymore."

Emily and Richard are both silent and stare at Lorelai who is obviously upset.

"Lorelai I know if we go and talk to Christopher he will still be willing to marry you." Emily says.

"You just don't give up do you." Lorelai says as she stands up and picks up Rory. "Mom I am with Luke...I love him...he loves me _and_ Rory. I don't want to be with Chris!"

"Lorelai you had his child the proper thing to do..."

"Dad stop I am not interested in the proper thing to do. Don't you care about my happiness?"

"Of course we do Lorelai, what kind of a question is that? We also care about yours and Rory's well being. You belong with Chris. You both come from the same class!" Richard explains.

"Dad I don't want this life...I don't want this for Rory. I want her to know and love the both of you but I don't want to raise her in this world." Lorelai couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "We are leaving."

Lorelai and Rory leave the house. Lorelai walks down to the corner store to wait for a cab. When they get home Will is sitting in the living room watching T.V. Lorelai and Rory walk in Lorelai isn't crying anymore but her eyes are red and puffy and her eye makeup was running. Will looks up when he hears the girls walk in.

"Lorelai...what's the matter?"

Lorelai walks over and sits next to Will.

"It was awful. They said I embarrass them, that I am a bad mom and that they are ashamed of where i live and work." Lorelai says starting to cry again. Will puts his arm around her and pulls her towards him. "They don't care if I am happy they only want me to marry Rory's dad and live the way they do!"

"Lorelai you are a great mom. Rory is the luckiest little girl in the world." Will says as Rory climbs on the other side of him. "And there is nothing wrong where you work...Mia has nothing but good things to say about you...she says that you are the most reliable maid she has."

"I just don't understand why my happiness doesn't come first. I wouldn't care what Rory does when she gets older...as long as she is safe and happy."

"I know sweetie." Will says rubbing her arm. "Your parents just want the best for you."

"Well I have the best...here with you and Luke...I couldn't be happier anywhere else.

Will leans down and kisses the top of Lorelai's head.

"Are you hungry?" Will asks.

"Starving...we never made it to the eating part of the evining."

"OK...well since I am not a cook like Luke is I will go order us a pizza."

"Thanks Will. I am going to put Rory in her pajamas."

"OK I will call for the pizza."

Lorelai goes upstairs and changes Rory into her pajamas. She changes into some jogging pants and one of Luke's hoodies. When they go back downstairs Will is just hanging up the phone. Lorelai goes up to him and hugs him.

"Thanks." Lorelai says. "I am glad you were here. It made me feel a little better talking to you."

"You're welcome hon. Luke called earlier and said to have you call him when you got back from dinner."

"Oh OK well I will call him before the pizza gets here." Lorelai says. She grabs her phone and dials Luke's number.

"Hello?" Luke says.

"Hi." Lorelai says.

"Hey how was dinner?"

"Uh it was awful...my parents said that they were embarrassed and ashamed of me and they called me a bad mom." Lorelai says getting a little upset again. Will goes over to her on the couch and puts his arm around her again.

"Oh God, Lorelai are you OK?" Luke asks.

"Um yea I guess. Your dad being here is helping." Lorelai says smiling at Will.

"Well I am glad. I feel awful that I can't be there for you."

"Please don't. I will be fine. I mean I am still upset at what they said to me but I have to not let it bother me."

"OK well hey I will call you tomorrow afternoon. I have to get up early to help Liz with some stuff."

"OK we are waiting for a pizza anyway."

"Give Rory a kiss for me and tell her I will talk to her tomorrow."

"Will do... I love you."

"Love you too. Bye.

Luke and Lorelai hang up. Lorelai sits up and grabs her purse.

"I almost forgot I got my pictures developed." She says taking out the envelope. "Awww these came out good." She says handing them to Will.

"Definitely." He says laughing. "We will have to get some frames for these, we need some _family_ pictures on the walls."

Lorelai looks at will and gives him another hug. "Thanks." She says.

**PLEASE REVIEW...I HOPE YOU LIKED THE LORELAI/WILL STUFF...I REALLY WANTED THEM TO BOND A LITTLE.**


	26. LUKE IS BACK

**WinifredEira** – _I agree with the whole Richard thing...I am glad someone noticed I tried to portray him a little differently then he is portrayed in other fics._

**THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! I AM GLAD YOU LIKED THE LORELAI/WILL STUFF!!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**LUKE IS BACK!**

The next week went by rather slowly for Lorelai. It was finally the day he was coming home. He called Lorelai last night and told him he would be there by lunch time.

Rory gets out of bed and walks into Lorelai's room.

"Mommy me hungry!" Rory says as she hops into Lorelai's bed.

"Aww hun...it is early. Mommy wants to sleep for another hour or so."

"But mommy...daddy is home today!"

"Not until lunch time sweetie." Lorelai says with a smile on her face. "Come lay down with me for a little while then we will get up and go to Weston's for some cinnamon rolls. OK?"

"Kay mommy."

Lorelai and Rory sleep for about an hour until Lorelai is awoken by her cell phone. She slowly gets up and grabs her phone which was on the nightstand by the bed.

"Hello?" She answers half asleep half mad.

"Hey Lor. Sorry to call so early."

"Chris?" Lorelai asks confused.

"Yea. Sorry. But I wanted to call you today and I have to be at work in a little while."

"O it's fine. I have to get up to eat anyway. So what's up?"

"Well...it has been two weeks and I was wondering if we could set something up so I could come see Rory."

"Um well today isn't good. How about tomorrow? You can come by for dinner."

"Yea that sounds perfect."

"OK good. Come by the house at six."

"K I will see you then. Bye.

"Bye Chris."

Lorelai hangs ups and puts her cell phone back on the nightstand.

"OK sweets, let's go get dressed."

Lorelai dresses Rory in light blue jeans, and a pink long-sleeve shirt that says 'Princess' on it. Lorelai throws some dark blue jeans on and a black shirt. She puts Rory's jacket on and grabs hers. They head down the road to Weston's. They walk by the hardware store and both wave to Will as they pass by. They get to Weston's and spot Sookie inside.

"Hey Sook." Lorelai says

"Hey hon. Come sit with me!"

Lorelai and Rory get their food and go over to sit with Sookie.

"So day off today?" Sookie asks.

"Yea, Luke is coming home so I asked Mia if I could work yesterday instead."

"Maybe one day this week you and Luke can come out with me and Jackson. You know to a movie or something."

"Yea that would be great. I will ask Luke when he gets back."

"Mommy more milk please."

Lorelai starts to get up to order her another milk.

"No you sit Lorelai...I am finished, I will get her some."

"Thanks hon!"

Sookie comes back with the milk and opens it for Rory.

"Well I should go, i have to be at work soon. But I will call you tomorrow about going out."

"OK. Bye Sookie."

"Bye Ookie!" Rory says."

"Bye cupcakes!" Sookie says as she laughs and walks out the door.

Lorelai and Rory finish their food. Lorelai orders one cinnamon bun and a coffee to go so they can drop off to Will on their way home.

"Hey Will we brought you something!" Lorelai calls out as they enter the store.

Will comes out from the back room. "Mmmmm yup I thought I smelt some Weston's coffee."

"Yea it isn't as good as Luke's but it is a solid second." She says laughing and giving Will his coffee and cinnamon bun.

"Thanks for bringing me some."

"Eh no problem. We would have come and ate with you but we ran into Sookie there and she wanted us to eat with her."

"Well that is nice. I am glad you are making some friends."

"Um Will I have something to ask you. I haven't told Luke yet since it would be better doing face to face. Chris is coming for dinner tomorrow night and I really would appreciate it if you could maybe close down early and be there for dinner. I would feel so much more comfortable if you and Luke were there with me,"

"Absolutely."

"Thanks Will." She says as she gives him a big hug. "Well we better go. I want to clean up a little before Luke gets home."

"OK I will see you later."

"Bye Papa."

"Bye Will."

"Bye girls."

The rest of the morning Lorelai straightens up Luke and hers room, Rory's room and the living room while Rory watched T.V and colored some new pictures for the fridge. It was just about lunch time when Luke walked in the house. Rory jumped off the couch and ran over to Luke.

"Daddy!!"

Luke picked up Rory and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Then Rory gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you kid."

"I miss you too daddy!"

"Where is mommy?"

"Uh in bedroom."

Luke and Rory go upstairs to find Lorelai. Luke opens the bedroom door and Lorelai was sitting on the bed folding some clothes.

"Hey." Luke says. Lorelai's head shoots up.

"Oh my God! Hi." She says getting up to give him a hug. "Uh I have missed you so much!"

"You have no idea!" Luke says as he hugs her tighter. After a minute he leans in and gives her a deep kiss full of passion. "So...Liz and Jess will be here for Thanksgiving!"

"Oh Luke that is great! Your dad is going to be so happy!"

"Yea I know. They are coming on Wednesday morning and staying until Sunday afternoon."

"Rory did you here that? Cousin is coming back to visit in a few weeks!"

"Yay!" Rory says jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Oh so hey I got those pictures developed." Lorelai says as she grabs the envelope off the dresser.

"Oh these are great."

"Yea your dad wants to get some blown up and framed." She pauses. "Um Luke I need to talk to you."

"What about." Luke says looking up from the pictures.

"Well Chris called this morning. He wanted to make some planes to see Rory, so I invited him to dinner tomorrow night."

"Um OK. What do you want me to cook?"

"Your OK with this?"

"Yea...you already told me you were going to let him see Rory. I am just glad you waited until I could be here."

"Yea well, I really didn't want to do this without you. Oh and I asked your dad to close early so he could be here too."

"OK. I could make Chicken Parmesan?"

"Oooo that would be great! Thanks so much Luke."

"Hey, if he is a part of your life and Rory's life then he is a part of my life. Now back to the whole Thanksgiving thing...I think you should invite your parents. I know it sucked last time you went there but you won't be alone this time...me and my dad will be right here. I really think you should give it another try."

"Yea I know. I will think about it. OK?"

"Fair enough." Luke says pulling her in for another hug.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TEASER: _Chris comes over to dinner and is upset when he hears Rory say something..._**


	27. DINNER WITH CHRIS

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I KNOW A LOT OF YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOWARD TO THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DINNER WITH CHRIS**

It's about five in the morning...Lorelai and Luke are laying in bed sleeping when Luke heres Rory walk into their room.

"Hi daddy." Rory says in a soft voice.

"Hey sweetie."

"I lay down with you?" Rory asks pointing to the bed.

"Yea sure." Luke says as he lifts Rory into the bed. He places her in between Lorelai and himself. "OK now go to sleep so we don't wake mommy."

"OK daddy. I love you."

"Love you too." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

Rory lays down and shuts her eyes. Within seconds she is asleep and Luke soon follows.

About three hours later Lorelai wakes up and looks over at Rory and Luke. Rory has her head on Luke and Luke's arm is around Rory. Lorelai lays there staring at the two of them thinking how lucky she and Rory were to find Luke. It almost made her forget about dinner with Chris that night which she wasn't looking forward to at all. Ten minutes later Luke starts to wake up.

"Hey, good morning." Luke says .

"Good morning." Lorelai says with a small smile.

"Is everything OK?" Luke asks.

"Yea. I'm just not looking forward to dinner tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I will be there the whole time."

"I just don't want Rory to get attached and then Chris decides he doesn't want to be a part of her life." Lorelai says looking over at her daughter who is still sleeping in Luke's arms. "I mean it's not like she needs _another_ dad." She says smiling at Luke.

"Well I am going to go make us some breakfast." Luke says as he gets up, being careful not to wake Rory.

"OK. I will get dressed then wake Rory and meet you downstairs."

Luke leans over and kisses Rory on the head and then gives Lorelai a kiss on the lips before heading downstairs.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ABOUT A HALF HOUR BEFORE CHRIS IS TO ARRIVE...**

"OK hunny, do you want to wear your blue dress or your pink dress?" Lorelai asks Rory holding up the two dresses.

"Hmmm...blue!"

"I like the blue too...it brings out your eyes." Lorelai says as she starts to get Rory dressed.

Lorelai finishes getting Rory ready then throws on some dark blue jeans and a red v-neck sweater. The two girls head downstairs to the kitchen where Luke was finishing dinner and Will was sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Well he should be here any minute." Lorelai says looking at her watch.

"Calm down, it will be fine." Luke says as he walks over and kisses her cheek. "If he starts to act like he did before we will make him leave. Not a big deal."

"Yea I guess. I am just a little nervous for him to be around Rory."

"Well, you, me and my dad are all going to be here and no one will let anything happen to her."

"Luke is right...he would never let anyone hurt Rory, so don't worry about a thing." Will says as he folds up his paper."

The doorbell rings. Will, Luke, Lorelai and Rory all go into the living room. Lorelai goes over and answers the door.

"Hey Chris, Come on in." Lorelai says as she steps aside.

"Hey Lor." Chris says as he walks in the house.

"Come on into the living room. Rory is in there." Lorelai says as she leads Chris into the living room. "So this is Luke and his dad Will."

Chris goes over and shakes both their hands then takes a seat on the couch.

"Wow she has gotten really big." Chris says looking at Rory.

"Yea she has...I can't believe she is two years old already." Lorelai says. "So, Chris where are you working?"

"With my dad...he is trying to get me to go back to school. You still work at that Inn?"

"Yea...just three days a week, but it's something."

Lorelai was obviously a little uncomfortable with Chris being there. Chris gets up and picks Rory up.

"Hey Rory. I am your dad."

Lorelai suddenly got very nervous. She had never thought of the fact that Rory knew Luke as her dad and how that might upset Chris. She quickly spoke up, hoping Rory wouldn't respond to him.

"Um...I bet dinner is done." Lorelai says looking at Luke.

"Yea, lets all go into the kitchen." Luke says.

They all walk into the kitchen, Chris still carrying Rory.

"Um Lor, where do you want Rory?"

"Oh her booster seat is right over there and you can just put that on any chair."

They all sit down and eat dinner. They got through it pretty well with a little small talk but it was mostly silent. After dinner they went in the living room to eat the cake Luke made for dessert. Will sits in the reclining chair, Luke Lorelai and Chris sit on the couch, and Rory sits on the floor.

"Mmmm Luke this is definitely your best cake yet!" Lorelai says.

"I agree son."

"Yes its very good Luke." Chris says.

"Well thanks everyone." Luke says looking down at his feet.

Rory gets up and walks over to Luke holding her sippie cup. "Daddy more milk please?"

Chris immediately stops eating and looks at Lorelai. "What did she say?!"

"She...uh...said daddy...she calls Luke daddy."

"What...why the hell do you let her call him daddy?!" Chris yells as he stands up.

"Chris...please...stop we have had a nice night don't ruin it." Lorelai says.

"Me...ruin it? You are the one allowing our..mine and your...daughter to call this man daddy!"

"Chris come on this isn't her fault." Luke says standing up.

"You stay out of this! Rory is my daughter! Mine and Lorelai's! Chris yells looking at Luke.

"Chris!" Lorelai yells.

"Lor what the hell are you doing here?" He says gesturing to the house. "We grew up in a different world from theses people."

"These people?" Lorelai says in a pissed off tone.

"Son maybe you better go before you say something you will regret." Will says getting up and walking towards Chris.

"Lorelai you are such a slut! I can't believe it! You sleep with me, have my baby and run off to live with another guy!"

"Hey!" Luke says getting very angry. "Do not talk to her like that!"

"Listen I told you to stay out of this! You are not part of this!"

"Chris please leave!" Lorelai says breaking into tears.

"Lorelai I refuse to leave my daughter in this place...she deserves better! And so do you...but your too stubborn to see that."

"Chris I don't want Rory to grow up like us! I want her around people who love her...not maids."

"I am not leaving without Rory!" Chris yells as he walks over to where Rory is standing."

Luke goes over and stands between the two of them. "Do not touch her!" He says looking into Chris' eyes.

Will goes over to Chris and says "I think you better call before I call the cops on you."

"Fine...I will leave...but don't think this is over...I want more for my daughter then this ." Chris walks out and Lorelai starts to cry harder.

Will goes over and locks the door behind Chris. Luke goes over to Lorelai and hugs her tight.

"Shhhhh. It's gonna be OK."

"Why did I even think that this would work?" She says crying into Luke's chest.

"I am going to go put Rory to bed you sit here and I will be right back."

"Thanks Luke."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**UPSTAIRS **

Luke dresses Rory in her princess pajamas and tucks her into bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Chris make mommy cry."

"I know sweetie. Don't worry mommy will be fine in the morning. I promise."

"Daddy not make mommy cry."

"Never. I would never do anything to hurt you or mommy."

Rory smiles and says "Night daddy. Love you.

"Goodnight. I love you too."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Lorelai and Will are sitting on the couch talking as Luke enters the living room.

"Well I am going to bed. I will see yo two in the morning." Will says as he gets up and walks upstairs.

Luke sits on the couch right next to Lorelai. Without saying a word he puts his arm around her, pulls her into him and kisses her head.

"Luke I am so sorry."

"For what? None of this was your fault."

"Well if you had a normal girlfriend who didn't have a baby then you wouldn't have to have her ex over for dinner and have him insult you."

"Lorelai stop it. I love you and Rory. You had no control over what happened tonight so please do not blame yourself. Come on let's go upstairs and get into bed."

Luke and Lorelai go upstairs to their bedroom and get changed for bed.

"So, are you sure you still want me to invite my parents over for Thanksgiving?"

"Yea. Why not?"

"Well...with the whole Chris thing..."

"Lorelai." He says cutting her off. "I need to meet your parents sometime...even if they hate me and insult me or whatever it is that they are going to do."

"OK...but i warned you."

"I take full responsibility." He says kissing her cheek.

Lorelai leans in and gives him a kiss on the lips. Luke deepens it and it soon turns into a heated make-out session. Lorelai breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against his.

"So...Luke, when you were at your sisters I was thinking...I think we are ready to have sex...again." She says with a small smile.

"Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yea, well not tonight I don't want to plan it or anything, but I think in the near future maybe..."

Luke leans in and kisses her gently on the lips.

"I love you." Luke says.

"I love you too, goodnight."

Lorelai curls up close to Luke and Luke puts his arm around her. Soon they both fall asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW:-D**


	28. ASKING THE PARENTS

**HEY EVERYONE...I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER FOR AN UPDATE. I HAVE HAD A BIT OF A BLCOK WITH ALL MY LUKE/LORELAI STORIES. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ASKING THE PARENTS**

It is about a week after the dinner with Chris and about two weeks until Thanksgiving.

Lorelai is working at the front desk at the inn. Luke is working at the store with his dad and Rory is in the back room in a playpen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke. I am just calling to give you one last chance to back out of Thanksgiving with my parents."

"Lorelai just call them already. If you wait any longer they are definitely going to have plans."

"Well..."

"Lorelai. Just call. Most likely they have plans. But at least try to get them to come by for dessert and coffee."

"OK OK fine. I will call them as soon as I hang up with you."

"Good."

"Can you just name every tool you have at the hardware store for me?"

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Lorelai says with a pout.

Lorelai and Luke hang up. Lorelai takes a deep breath and dials her parents number.

"Gilmore residents."

"Hi. Can I please speak with Mrs. Gilmore. This is her daughter, Lorelai."

"One moment miss."

A couple minutes later...

"Hello?"

"Mom, hi."

"Lorelai. Well this is a surprise."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you need?"

"Nothing mother. I wanted to ask you and dad over for Thanksgiving dinner, or if you have plans, maybe you could swing by for coffee and dessert?"

"Well Lorelai we do have some important people coming over for dinner..."

"O OK."

"But...I guess we can try to come by for dessert."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Um...OK well I have to get back to work but I will call you later to tell you the time and give you directions."

"Thant's fine Lorelai."

"Bye mom."

Lorelai hangs up and sighs. _"Well I guess that wasn't too bad."_ She says to herself.

Lorelai works for about three hours more and then heads toward the hardware store to pick Rory up.

"Hi Will."

"Hey Lorelai. How was your day?"

"It was an OK day I guess. Sookie didn't need any stitches so that is always a good thing." Lorelai says laughing.

"Yes that is good." Will says smiling. "Luke is in the back with Rory."

"OK thanks."

Lorelai goes in the back to see Luke and Rory.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hey." Lorelai says as Luke gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"He sweetie." She says as she picks Rory up. "Were you a good girl today?"

"Yes." Rory says smiling.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Daddy comes too?"

"I have to work for a little while longer then I will be home with Grandpa."

Rory gives him a small pout.

"You are evil." Luke says to Lorelai. "How could you teach her that. I have a hard enough time saying no to her...then you add your pout and forget it."

Rory and Lorelai both laugh.

"Hey hun maybe you should ask grampa...because he is daddy's boss." She says laughing. Lorelai puts Rory down and Rory runs toward will.

"Grampa! Can daddy come home with me?"

"Hmmmm. How about I close up now and we all go home?"

"Yay!!!!!" Rory yells clapping her hands.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke and Lorelai are laying in bed getting ready to fall sleep.

"So Lorelai..."

"Yea?"

"Um...well since your parents are coming here maybe you should tell them about Rory calling me dad. And calling my dad grandpa?"

"Yea I know. I need to tell then ahead of time. I have to call them tomorrow to tell them the time and give them directions. So I guess I will tell them then." Lorelai says with a worried tone.

"Do you think they will be mad?"

"Um...No I know they will be mad." She says. "Please promise me that you won't take anything they say to heart. They are the kind of people that will say whatever they feel like saying no matter who it hurts. I don't feel the way they do. I love my life here. I love your dad. And I love you."

"I love you too. Please stop worrying."

"Yea. That is what you said about the dinner with Chris."

**OK WELL THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THANKSGIVING...SO IT SHOULD BE AN INTRESTING ONE LOL. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**


	29. THANKSGIVING

**SORRY...I TOTALLY FORGOT TO PUT JESS AND LIZ IN THIS CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE REMEMBERED BUT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO COME FOR TURKEY DAY SO HERE IS THE REVISED CHAPTER...SORRY AGAIN.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I AM SO GLAD YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING EVEN THOUGH I HADN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**THANKSGIVING**

It is six in the morning on Thanksgiving Day. Luke is in the kitchen getting the turkey ready to go in the oven. Lorelai comes down the stairs still half asleep.

"Lorelai what are you doing up?" Luke asks.

"Coffee." She says as she plops herself at the closest kitchen chair. Luke makes some coffee then goes to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, my parents are coming over today."

"I am sure it will be fine. Will they really make a scene in front of people they just met?"

"Yes." She answers without hesitation.

"You told them about the whole daddy and grandpa thing...right?"

"Well..."

"Lorelai! That is going to make it ten times worse."

"I know I know. I just didn't know how to tell them."

"So, what your going to have Rory tell them?"

"Sounds good." She says.

Luke rolls his eyes and gets up to pour Lorelai's coffee.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke, Lorelai, Will, Liz, Rory and Jess finish up eating the amazing Thanksgiving Dinner that Luke cooked. Luke clears the table and they all go into the living room...anxiously waiting for the Gilmore's.

Rory and Jess sit on the floor and color. Will sits on his usual chair and Luke, Lorelai and Liz sit on the couch.

"So Lorelai are you nervous about seeing your parents?" Liz asks.

"I am more nervous about what they will say to everyone. They are a little rude at times and they think they are so much better then everyone."

"Lorelai don't worry about it. I'm sure we will have a nice afternoon." Will says.

"Cousin, me use blue." Rory says to Jess.

Jess hands Rory the blue crayon. "Give me ellow pease." Rory hands Jess the yellow crayon and they both continue coloring and trying to trace each others hands.

"They are so cute together. Too bad they don't live closer together." Will says looking at Liz.

"Dad." Liz says.

"It would be nice Liz." Lorelai says. "I would love to have another girl around." Lorelai adds smiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

IN THE RICHARD AND EMILY'S CAR:

"This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be going over there it will seem like we approve of her moving in with them...and we do not approve." Richard says.

"Richard please. I want that little girl to know us. I don't want her to run away from us when she is older. I want to be the grandparents that the grandchildren run to."

"Emily, I want to be in that child's life as much as you but we can not let Lorelai think we approve of her living with her boyfriend who is not even the father of her child. She has embarrassed us in front of our friends and our whole community."

"I know Richard. Believe me I don't approve of it at all. And I don't intend on making her think I do." Emily says. "Richard turn here. This is it."

Richard and Emily get out of their car and walk up the walkway to the front door. Emily notices all of Rory's toys scattered around the yard and driveway and it makes her a little upset that her own granddaughter has toys at a strangers house and not at her own grandmothers. Emily rings the doorbell.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Happy Thanksgiving! Come in." She says moving aside so they can enter.

"Happy Thanksgiving Lorelai." They both say.

"Mom, Dad this is Luke." Luke shakes both their hands. "And this is Luke's father Will." Will also shakes both their hands. "And this is Luke's sister, Liz and her son Jess."

"Nice to meet you all. Thank you for having us over Will." Richard says.

"Oh please don't thank me. I consider Lorelai family so that makes you family."

"Isn't that nice." Emily says slightly under her breathe.

They all go into the living room and sit down. Luke and Lorelai go into the kitchen to get everyone some coffee and apple pie. Lorelai comes out and hands everyone their apple pie, and Luke hands everyone some coffee and Rory and Jess some milk.

"So, Liz where is your husband?" Emily asks before she takes a bite of pie.

"Oh...I'm not married ma'am." Liz says looking down at her plate.

"Oh...I see." Emily says looking at Richard.

"I heard Christopher came to visit Rory." Emily says.

"Uh...yea he came a couple weeks ago." Lorelai responds.

"I also heard that he was a little upset when he left."

"Mom."

"Lorelai how could you let your child call another man daddy?!" Emily says as she puts her plate on the coffee table."

"Mother please. Can we just try and have a nice afternoon?"

"Fine. Here, this is a birthday present for Rory." Emily says handing Lorelai a gift bag.

"Oh thank you. Rory come here babe and open your present." Rory goes over to Lorelai and takes the bag. She sits in the middle of the floor and opens it. Rory pulls a blue long sleeve dress out of the bag. It is baby blue with white sparkley snowflakes on it. Next she pulls out a pair of white nylons with baby blue snowflakes on them. Then she pulls out a pair of baby blue dress shoes and a white stuffed bear that said 'i love you' when you pressed his tummy.

"Mom, dad thank you! The dress is beautiful. Rory go and give grandma and grandpa a kiss and say thank you." Lorelai said as she pointed Rory towards Richard and Emily.

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore that is a beautiful dress!" Liz adds. "Little girls have such pretty clothes, but I still wouldn't trade my little monster for anything." She says as Jess comes over to her and hugs her.

Rory goes over to Richard and Emily. She gives Emily a kiss and says "Tank you." and smiles. She goes to Richard and says "Tank you." then gives him a kiss. Richard picks her up and sits her on his lap and says "You are welcome." Lorelai grabs her camera and takes a picture of the three of them on the couch, Rory sitting on Richards lap laughing and Richard and Emily looking at her smiling.

"Luke this pie is wonderful did you make it?" Richard asks as he takes his last bite.

"Yes I did. Thank you." Luke says a bit nervous.

"Luke is a great cook." Lorelai says smiling at Luke.

"He is we would starve if it wasn't for him, He definitely didn't get the cooking skills from me." Will says laughing.

"Yea, Luke definitely takes after mom in that category." Liz says laughing.

"So, Luke. You work at your dad's hardware store?" Emily asks.

"Yes." Luke says simply. Lorelai gives her mom a 'be nice' look.

"And you are happy working there?" Emily asks.

"Mom." Lorelai says in a warning tone.

"Um...yea it's OK."

"Are you in school?" Richard asks.

"No sir."

"So you plan on just staying here working for your dad?" He asks.

"Dad." Lorelai says in a little harsher tone then when she said mom.

"Well eventually I plan on giving Luke the store. I am trying to convince him to change it to a diner or a restaurant when I do since he is an amazing cook." Will says jumping in. Lorelai looks at Will and smiles and he smiles back.

"I see." Richard says. "And do you know how to run a business?"

"Well I have watched my dad do it since I can remember and I am sure he will be there to help me get started."

"And Luke, you are OK with the fact that Lorelai has a baby with another man?"

"Mother!" Lorelai says in a surprised tone.

"I love Rory. Of course I am OK with it." Luke says smiling at Rory.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty much the same, Richard and Emily quizzing Luke on his life and plans for the future. Emily looks at her watch and says "Well we should be going." Richard and Emily get up from the couch and kiss Rory.

"Lorelai we would like to take Rory for a day, and spend some time with her." Richard says as he turns to face Lorelai.

"Uh...yea dad that would be fine. I am sure Rory would enjoy that."

"Good. We will give you a call next week to set something up." Richard says as he gives his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"OK dad."

"Will, Luke, Liz, Jess it was lovely to meet all of you." Emily says.

They all say their goodbyes and Lorelai walks them to the door.

"Thanks for coming." Lorelai says sincerely.

"Thank you for having us." Richard says.

Richard and Emily leave the house and get into their car. Lorelai walks back into the living room where Luke, Will, Liz, Rory and Jess are sitting.

"I'm sorry guys." She says. "They can be a little judgmental at times."

"Lorelai don't worry about it. I think it went better then the dinner you had at their house."

"Yea, definitely." She says smiling.

"Well that's good. Rory should get to know them, and it's good they are making an effort." Will says.

The adults sit around the living room watching Jess and Rory play.

"I love you cousin." Jess says to Rory. Jess leans in and gives Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too cousin." Rory says as she gives Jess a hug.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE EM AND I LOVE U GUYS FOR WRITING THEM!!! **

**AGAIN SO SORRY ABOUT THE REVISED CHAPTER BUT THE STORY SOUNDED STUPID WHEN READ STRAIGHT THROUGH SINCE IT WAS MENTIONED BEFORE THAT LIZ AND JESS WOULD BE THERE.**

** THERE ARE PROBABLY ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY...MAYBE 3.**


	30. CHRISTMAS SHOPPING

**IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WAS REVISED ON 10-17-07 SO PLEASE RE READ IT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY!**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I KNOW A LOT OF YOU DON'T REALLY WANT THE STORY TO END AND I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT DOING A SEQUAL...BUT I WOULD LIKE TO FINSIH 'IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN' BEFORE I START A SEQUAL TO THIS.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHRISTMAS SHOPPING**

It is about a week and a half until Christmas. The Inn is extremely busy because of the holiday season so Lorelai has picked up lots of extra shifts which she is very happy about since she need the extra money for Christmas. Rory has been to see Santa Clause three different times, once with Lorelai and Luke, once with Will and once when Emily and Richard took her for the day.

"So are you going to come Christmas shopping with me and Rory today?" Lorelai asks.

"Yea sure. I have a few more presents to buy, and I am sure Rory would like to see Santa for a fourth time." He says as he goes and scoops Rory up off the ground.

Lorelai laughs and says "I'm sure."

"So when do you want to leave?" Luke asks as he puts Rory back on the floor.

"Well I just have to get Rory dressed and myself dressed and I am all set to go."

"OK. Go ahead and get ready. I will clean up the breakfast stuff."

Lorelai goes upstairs and puts Rory in some jeans and a purple sweatshirt. She throws on some jeans and a black sweater. Lorelai puts Rory's sneakers on then her own. The two girls walk downstairs to tell Luke they are ready.

"Daddy we all ready!" Rory yells as she runs over to Luke. Luke helps Rory on with her coat and zips it up.

"Hey Luke, are Liz and Jess coming for Christmas?"

"I am not sure. I will call her this afternoon when we come home."

"OK well I told Rory she cold pick out a Christmas present for Jess so if he doesn't come we can just send it I guess."

"Yea I am going to buy him something too either way."

The three of them get into Luke's car and drive to the mall in Hartford.

"OK well I am going to go off and pick up a couple things. How about we meet here in an hour?"

"Your not coming with us?"

"No. I have things to get. Christmas related things. So the two of you can't be near me when I buy them."

"Well fine then. We see how it is. Come on Rory. Rory takes her moms hand and says "Yea." in a cute little mad tone. The two start to walk away and Rory turns her hear to look at Luke. She lets out a little giggle and waves bye to him.

Lorelai and Rory go into a bookstore to find some books for Jess. Luke waits until they are out of sight before he walks into the jewelry store. He was planning on getting Lorelai a ring. Not an engagement ring, but a promise ring.

"Hello sir. Can I help you find something today?" The saleswomen asks.

"Yes, I want to get my girlfriend a promise ring."

"OK, well right over here we have some promise rings. Now usually promise rings look just like engagement rings but the diamond is a lot smaller and sometimes people put their birthstones into it."

"OK now if I were to put the birthstones in would it be done by Christmas?"

"Well, we can do a rush order and have it here by next week which is three days before. Is that OK?"

"That is perfect."

"OK so do you see a ring that you like?"

"Yes...I like that one." He says pointing to a ring in the case. The ring has a white gold band and a small single diamond. On the inside of the ring is where the two birthstones would go. The saleswomen takes the ring out so Luke could see it.** (A/N I SAW AN ENGAGEMENT RING LIKE THIS IN A MAGAZINE AND IT WAS REALLY PRETTY.)**

"OK I will take it." Luke says handing the ring back to the women.

"Excellent choice. I will get you the order form so you can fill out the birthstones and if you want anything engraved on it."

"Thank you."

Luke finishes up at the jewelry store. He looks at the time and realizes he has to go meet Lorelai already. He rushes to where they were supposed to meet.

"Hey Luke. Um...you didn't buy anything?" Lorelai asks.

"Oh...um...well I wanted you to come and help me find something for my sister."

"Your sister? But you sad me and Rory couldn't come with you because..."

Luke cuts her off. "Lorelai it's Christmas you can't ask questions."

"OK fine." She says a little confused. "Let's go find something for Liz."

They go in to a few stores and finally decide on some earrings with Liz's birthstone.

"I hope she will like these." Luke says as her takes the bag from the saleswomen.

"She will love them." Lorelai says. "You never can go wrong with jewelry.

Luke just smiles and they continue to walk out toward the car.

"So do you still need to get Jess something?" Lorelai asks as she straps Rory into the baby seat.

"I think I will just give him money."

"Aw Luke that is no fun for a two year old to open. Lets go to the toy store. I need to buy a couple more things for Rory anyway."

"Aw Lorelai I hate the toy store, especially around this time of the year." Luke says in a whining voice.

"Come on Luke. It's for Rory and Jess." Lorelai says.

"Fine." Luke says rolling his eyes.

They drive to the toy store which is about five minutes from the mall. At first the three walk around together looking for something to get Jess. Luke finds a little Playschool workbench so he decides to get that for Jess. Lorelai finds a little tool belt so she decides to get that for Jess to go along with the books she picked up earlier.

"See Luke it was a good idea to come here. Jess is going to love this stuff!"

"Yea I think he will."

"Hey can you take Rory and go in the car I want to grab one more present for her."

"OK. When you come out I want to run back in. I saw something I want to get her."

"K." Lorelai leans down and kisses Rory. "I'll be right out sweets."

Luke takes Rory out to the car and loads up the stuff that they bought. Lorelai just grabs a couple stocking stuffers for Rory and then heads to the checkout. Lorelai walks out to the car and puts her bag in the trunk.

"OK I will be right out." Luke says.

He walks into the store and over to the customer service desk.

"Can I help yo sir?"

"Yes, I want to buy one of those Playschool kitchens, but my little girl and her mom are in the car and I don't want them to see it. Can I pay for it today and maybe come back next week to pick it up?" Luke asks figuring he can pick it up while he gets Lorelai's ring.

"That will be fine sir." The saleswomen says.

Luke pays for the kitchen and walks back out to the car.

"Luke I thought you were..."

"Eh...don't even ask Lorelai. I can't tell you."

"Huh." She sighs. "OK."

The three of them drive back to Stars Hallow and unload all the Christmas gifts they bought.

"Luke don't forget to call Liz!

"I know, I will do it right now."

Luke grabs the phone and dials his sisters phone number.

"Hello?" Liz answers.

"Hey Liz, it's Luke."

"Well, hello big brother. How is everything?"

"It's good Liz. How are you and Jess?"

"We are good."

"So, Liz are you and Jess going to come over for Christmas?"

"Well, Jess has been asking for Rory so yea we will come."

"Oh that's great Rory will be excited to see Jess."

"I'll come by Christmas Eve morning and stay until the day after Christmas."

"OK I will let dad know."

"OK Luke thanks."

"No problem. See you guys next week."

"Bye."

Luke hangs up the phone.

"Yup, they will be here." Luke says to Lorelai.

"Great! Rory, did you hear that? Cousin is coming here for Christmas!"

"Yay!" Rory says as she jumps up and down clapping her hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW... :-D **


	31. CHRISTMAS EVE

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**I MENT TO HAVE THIS UP THIS PAST WEEKEND BUT I FORGOT MY FLASH DRIVE AT WORK AND THAT IS WHERE I KEEP ALL MY FAN FIC STORIES, SO I COULDN'T FINISH IT.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

"Luke that smells amazing!" Lorelai says walking into the kitchen.

"Thank you." He says smiling.

"So when do we eat that delicious ham of yours?"

"Um...about half hour." He says shutting the oven. "Where is Liz?"

"She is in Rory's room with the kids. I think they were reading books."

"Oh OK."

"Where is your dad I thought he was going to close at early?"

"Yea he did but he has some paperwork to finish. He should be home any minute. Believe me he wont miss dinner." Luke says laughing.

Rory comes downstairs and runs over to Luke. "Daddy! Santa comes tonight!" Rory says as Luke picks her up.

"I know he does sweetie. After dinner we will make some special cookies to leave out for him, OK?"

"Can cousin help?"

"Of course." Luke says as he kisses her cheek and puts her back down on the floor.

Will walks into the kitchen and sits at the table.

"Wow Luke it smells delicious. I can't wait to eat." Will says.

"Thanks dad."

"Papa! Papa!" Rory says running over to him. "Santa comes tonight." She says as she climbs on his lap.

"I know sweet heart. You must be so excited." Rory nods her head and gives Will a kiss on the cheek. "So where is cousin and Auntie Liz?" Will asks Rory.

Rory points up the stairs and says "Reading a story."

"OK, well I am going to go say hi to them." He says as he gives Rory a kiss on the head and puts her down on the floor.

"I come too!" Rory says jumping up and down. Will laughs and picks her up. "OK." He says.

Will and Rory go upstairs and walk into her room. Liz and Jess are on the floor leaning against the bed reading a story.

"Hey you two." Will says as he puts Rory down.

"Dad!" Liz says as she stands up. "When did you get home?" She says while hugging him.

"A few minutes ago. When did you two get here?"

"Around lunch time. Sorry we didn't come by...Jess was hungry and after he saw Rory there was no going anywhere."

"Don't worry about it. The store was bust today anyway. Come on lets all go downstairs I bet that ham is almost done. Will says. Will picks up Jess and gives him a kiss. Liz picks Rory up and they all walk downstairs.

"Luke is that delicious ham ready to be eaten?" Liz asks as the four of them walk into the kitchen.

Luke takes the ham out of the oven. "Wow what timing. How did you know?" Luke laughs.

Lorelai and Liz go and set the table and Will gets everyone a drink.

After Luke's incredible dinner, everyone clears their plates and starts to go into the living room.

"Me and cousin watch T.V. Mommy?" Rory asks.

"I think, there are Christmas shows on." Will says as he sits on the couch and grabs the remote.

"OK, well how about you and Jess come upstairs so I can put you in you pajamas, then we will come back down and all watch the Christmas shows." Lorelai says.

"Yea, come on Jess." Liz says.

"Oh Liz I got it. Go sit. You never get to spend time with your dad."

"Thanks Lorelai." Liz says smiling.

Lorelai takes the two kids up stairs. She puts Rory in a pair of pink pajama pants and a white long sleeve top. She dresses Jess in dark blue pajama pants and a gray long sleeve shirt. The three of them walk back down to the living room to watch a couple Christmas shows.

"OK are you guys ready to make Santa some cookies?" Luke asks looking at Rory and Jess.

"Yea!" Rory and Jess both shout at the same time.

Luke takes the kids into the kitchen. He starts to mix the cookie dough as Jess and Rory sit at the table and wait for their instructions. Luke rolls out the dough and helps the kids press the cookie cutters into the dough. Luke makes up a few bowels of colored sugar and lets Jess and Rory put it on the cookies.

"OK. Now we have to stick them in the oven and set the timer." Luke says while carrying the cookie tray over to the oven.

Once the timer is set Luke takes the kids back into the living room.

"Mommy we made cookies!" Rory says running over to Lorelai.

"And you didn't save me any." Lorelai says, giving her daughter the Gilmore pout.

"Mommy, they are in oven!" Rory says rolling her eyes.

"Ah, she got that from you." She says to Luke pointing at the eye roll. Everyone, including Jess and Rory laughs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorelai and Liz tuck in Jess and Rory into Rory's bed.

"I don't wanna sleep in a princess bed. I am a boy and boys can't be a princess."

"But Jess you can be the handsome prince or the brave knight that saves the princess.

Jess thinks about it for a minute and says "OK." Liz whispers a "Thank you." and Lorelai just smiles.

"OK you two get some sleep because Santa can't come if you are awake." Liz says as she and Lorelai walk out of their bed room and head into the living room.

Will and Luke started taking out the 'Santa gifts' and were assembling them around the room. Lorelai just stops and stares at the little kitchen.

"Luke...when did you...?"

"I payed it a couple weeks ago when we went shopping and I got Jess his workbench. I picked it up yesterday."

"Wow. She is going to love it! I can't wait to see her face tomorrow."

"Me neither." Luke says smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY LOVE READING YOUR OPINIONS ON MY STORIES!**

**ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT...'CHRISTMAS DAY'**

**OK SO A NEW LUKE/LORELAI STORY...I WAS GOING TO TRY SOMETHING LIKE MAYBE WHEN RORY IS A LITTLE OLDER, LIKE BETWEEN 7 AND 9 YEARS OLD. OR EVEN WHEN SHE IS AROUND 11 YEARS OLD, WHICH IS HOW OLD SHE WAS WHEN THEY MET FOR REAL. (THEY MET 8 YEARS BEFORE THEIR 1ST DATE WHEN RORY WAS 19). OR ARE YOU GUYS MORE INTO THE WHEN RORY WAS A BABY ONES??? LET ME KNOW!**


	32. CHRISTMAS DAY

**THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. **

**SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER...PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS SINCE THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY. ALSO I WILL BE STARTING A NEW LUKE/LORELAI STORY AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS ONE. IT IS UNTITLED AT THE MOMENT BUT CHECK OUT A SUMMARY FOR IT IN MY PROFILE.**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Luke begins to wake up. He looks over at Lorelai who is still sleeping and stares at her for a minute. He shakes her gently and whispers her name into her ear.

"Good morning." Luke says as Lorelai begins to wake up.

"Morning." Lorelai says while yawning. "Are the kids up yet?" She asks looking at Luke.

"No. I haven't heard them yet. I will go see if Liz is awake and you go get them." Luke says as he gets out of bed.

"OK. I will meet you downstairs." Lorelai says leaning over to give Luke a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Luke says with a big smile on his face.

Luke goes downstairs to wake Liz and Will. Lorelai goes into Rory's room to wake Jess and Rory.

"Hey sweets. Wake up. We have to go see what Santa brought you." Lorelai says as she kneels beside Rory's bed and gently shakes both kids.

"Morning mommy." Rory says while yawning, the same way Lorelai did earlier.

"Morning Auntie Lorelai." Jess says as he sits up in the bed.

"OK so are you two ready to see what Santa left for you last night?" Lorelai asks as she helps the two kids out of bed.

"Yay!!" Both kids yell.

Lorelai walks downstairs with Jess and Rory. Luke, Liz and Will are all sitting on the floor by the tree waiting for them.

"Kitchen! I cook like daddy!" Rory says as she runs over to her kitchen.

Jess walks over to his tool bench and says "I just like papa." Jess picks up the toy hammer and begins hammering stuff on his bench.

"Come on guys you have lots more presents to open." Liz says.

Lorelai sits next to Luke and whispers into his ear "She loves her kitchen." Then she kisses him on the cheek. Rory ran over to Luke and sits on his lap.

"Merry Christmas daddy." Rory says.

"Merry Christmas Sweetie."

"You cook with me later in my kitchen." Rory says pointing to her new kitchen. Luke smiles and kisses her on the top of her head.

Rory and Jess open their presents first. Each of them got a bunch of books, an art set, clothes, and stuffed animals. Rory got a baby doll and clothes for the doll and Jess got a car set and track.

"The living room looks like a Toys R Us just exploded." Lorelai says laughing as she helps Liz clean up the wrapping paper.

"Yea these two kids sure are loved." Liz says.

After Lorelai and Liz finish cleaning up the wrapping paper Jess goes to play with his work bench and Rory goes to her kitchen.

"Jess I make you breakfast while you at work." Rory says.

"OK." Jess says as he pretends to work.

Lorelai, Luke, Liz and Will watch them play for a little while then decide to open their presents. Will opens the present from Jess and Rory first.

"Jess, Rory. Papa is opening the present you got him." Luke calls to them. The two kids come running over and stand in front of Will to watch him open the present.

"Aww this is great you guys! I love it." Will says as he holds up the dry clay impression of their hand prints with We love you, Papa written on it.

Liz opens her present from Luke and Lorelai next.

"Aww you guys I love it." Liz says as she takes out a pair of jeans and a v-neck baby blue sweater from the box.

"Make sure you try them on before you leave. I have the receipts upstairs if they don't fit." Lorelai says.

The adults finish up opening presents.

Luke gets a 'Worlds Greatest Dad' shirt and a new baseball hat from Rory. From Lorelai he gets a new jacket and gloves. And from his dad he gets some new clothes.

Lorelai gets a 'Worlds Greatest Mom' shirt and a pair of slippers from Rory. From Will she gets a nice camera. Luke gives her a white gold necklace with a small white gold heart on it.

Liz gives both Luke and Lorelai a gift certificate to a fancy restaurant and tells them she will take Rory overnight one night so they can have the entire evening alone.

Liz opens her present from Will. She gets the same camera as Lorelai.

"Thanks dad."

"You are welcome. Now you better take lots of pictures of Jess and send them to us." Will says.

"Well dad I was actually thinking of moving back to Stars Hollow." Liz says.

"Really?" Will asks with a huge smile on his face.

"Really. I miss you guys and I want Jess to grow up around family."

"That is great Liz."

"OK dad. We couldn't wrap your present so we will have to tell you what it is." Luke says.

"Daddy, remember when mom was alive and you always talked about putting up a back porch?"

"Yea." Will says in a bit of a sad tone as he remembers his late wife.

"Well we are going to build you one." Lorelai says. "Well actually Luke is going to build it but we all chipped in for the supplies."

"Wow...I don't know what to say. Thank you. This is the best present I have gotten." Will says.

Will gets up and hugs Lorelai, Liz and Luke. Then he goes over to where Jess and Rory were and gives them each a kiss on the head.

"Hey Lorelai, Can you come and take a drive with me?" Luke asks.

"Um Luke I am in my pajamas."

"Just go and throw some jeans on."

"Uh...OK. I will be right back." She says as she gets up off the floor.

Lorelai goes upstairs and puts on some jeans and grabs one of Luke's hoodies.

"All set?" Luke asks as Lorelai walks down the stairs.

"Yup. Are we bringing Rory?"

"No my dad and Liz can keep an eye on her. We won't be long."

"OK. Lets go."

Luke and Lorelai walk outside and get into Luke's car.

"So do we have a destination or are we being spontaneous?"

"We have a destination." Luke says simply.

"Care to tell me where?"

"Nope."

They arrive at the field that Luke used to go to all the time. They get out of the car and walk over to the huge tree in the middle of the field.

"Wow this is a big tree."

"Yup. This was where we would always have picnics in the spring and summer." Luke says as they both sit down leaning on the tree.

"It's nice. We should all come here and have a picnic in the spring. I bet your dad would love it."

"Yea that would be nice."

"So...what's up? Why did you want me to come with you here?"

"Well one reason is because I always come here on Christmas...to feel closer to my mom. Another reason is because I wanted to give you something."

"Give me something? But you already gave me a Christmas present."

"Well technically this isn't a Christmas present." Luke pauses."Lorelai I love you and Rory so much. I know we haven't known each other for very long but it seems like forever." Luke says as he pulls out the little black box from his pocket. "Now this isn't what you might think it is." He says handing it to her.

Lorelai opens the box and stares at the beautiful ring. "Wow, its gorgeous."

"It's a promise ring. One day...soon, I will replace it with an engagement ring."

"So, its like a promise that one day we will get engaged?"

"Uh...yea."

Lorelai looks into Luke's eyes and leans in for a kiss. She breaks the kiss but their heads are still extremely close. "I love it. Thank you." She leans in and kisses him again.

"Luke." Lorelai says breaking the kiss once again.

"Oh Sorry." Luke says backing away.

"No...no its not that." Lorelai says smiling. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"You already did." He says smiling.

"No, not for the ring. I want to thank you for being there for me and Rory. I never had a real best friend before and once I had Rory all my regular friends seemed to disappear. It's been really nice having a best friend who I can count on and who my daughter can count on."

Luke just smiles and says "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai says.

They sit there for a while longer before deciding to go back to the house and have their Christmas brunch.

"We are back!" Luke calls out as they walk into the house.

"Hmmm where is everybody?" Lorelai says.

They go into the kitchen and Liz and Will are starting the brunch and Rory and Jess are at the table looking at some books.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" Luke asks.

"Well big brother, you cook for us all the time so we wanted to cook for you. Well at least help because I don't think you are about to trust anyone with that ham."

Luke laughs and says "Thanks."

Luke finishes up the ham, Lorelai and Liz set the table and Will get everyones drinks.

They all sit down and enjoy a Christmas brunch with the people they love the most.

_**THE END**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. THIS WAS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO I WASN'T SURE HOW IT WOULD TURN OUT BUT I AM GLAD I GOT SUCH POSITIVE FEED BACK FROM ALL OF YOU.**

**DON'T FOGET TO READ MY OTHER STORIES! I WILL BE STARTING TWO NEW ONES VERY SOON. A LUKE/LORELAI ONE AND A RORY/JESS ONE.**


End file.
